Broken Pieces
by Sunny Sweets
Summary: "Everything and everyone had changed when he left. If it weren't for Kasanoda's party, we would've never spoken another word to each other or seen Tamaki again. That doesn't mean that things have changed for the better. But it's amazing how one party can start a whole chain of events that would change lives forever." -Haruhi Fujioka. (AU, pairings inside)
1. Kasanoda's Party

**Pairings: TamaHaru, RengexKyoya, KimikoxMori, a little HaruhixHosts**

**I guess I'm supposed to add this. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or the show and stuff**

* * *

Tamaki had left, everything fell apart. Everyone had fallen apart themselves. It was like no one ever smiled, laughed, or just enjoyed themselves anymore. How ould they? Their only ray of sunshine was gone. They couldn't believe it. How could _he_? After everything, he just left with not even a word to say to anyone. Expectedly, the Host Club changed the most after it was disbanded.

Honey returned to the Karate Club, and gave up his love of stuffed animals and sweets. It brought back too many memories. Plus his father had kept scolding him on loving feminine things and kept reminding him how he was the heir and how he had to shape up in order not ruin his and his family's future. Yasuchika, just being Yasuchika, didn't help much either. Nonetheless, he did end up taking over and being the way his father wanted him to be, though everyone can tell it's suppressed.

Mori became a little more silent. Usually he would speak when he needed to and would voice his thoughts but not anymore. He doesn't even make those sounds that indicate when he agrees or disagrees with something. And maybe he was a little too harsh when it came to girls confessing their feelings for him. So to add it all up, he became more silent and grumpier. And there was another thing. Honey 'fired' him since Honey thought he was in the way of him 'becoming a man'. Now the two cousins and best friends hardly talk to each other. Mori also became the heir.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately went back to their old ways. They couldn't trust anybody anymore. The boss had showed them a different world, and then left so quickly and easily or so it seemed that way. They were scared. They had build up a wall so great as China's so they wouldn't get hurt, but that's what happened. If Haruhi fully joined their world, it would start all over again. So they shut her out, they shut everyone out. For example, they were very harsh to girls who confessed their feelings to them. Speaking of girls, they also became notorious heart breakers and players. The Hitachiins just stopped playing nice to everyone. They just didn't care anymore, and soon everyone got the message after awhile. It was no use trying to open up their gates. Everyone stopped trying. They did grow up to take over their mother's business.

Kyoya returned to his old ways too. There wasn't a day when he didn't secretly wish that Tamaki would come back, or that Tamaki leaving was a nightmare. He went through every day being his manipulative, charismatic self though it was hard to keep the non-genuine smiles on his face with his best friend gone. He also continued his father's orders as always, no matter how ridiculous they were. Even though he seemed like things were alright for him, the Host Club knew better. He slowly became sarcastically rude, pessimistic, and sour. He had become distant with Fuyumi since she was in an arranged marriage, though he secretly suspected something wrong was going on in her marriage and had wanted to contact her every chance he could. For some reason, he never could reach her in any way. Especially when his father didn't hand over the company to him, but nevertheless Kyoya acted like it was nothing. Kyoya just grew up to work in one of his father's hospitals although it's part time since he still has to finish medical school. Since he held such a grudge, he didn't work in the same one with his brothers.

Haruhi's gender was revealed after the club had been disbanded. Most people didn't mind her cross-dressing. Some people did, and some girls were jealous that she got spend so much time with the hosts. Of course, no one did anything about it since they respected the fact she _was_ a host. Yet there were more jokes about her cross-dressing and her commoner status which bothered since her father was an okama and that being middle-class wasn't that big of a deal. But it's like people took her less seriously, especially when she voiced her opinions. She couldn't wait leave Ouran forever. Too many memories of good times and bad times were what made the place unpleasant for her, but of course no one paid attention to her feelings anymore. In fact, no one paid attention to her at all other than when they needed to use someone for their jokes that got more hurtful and hurtful each time. To this day, no one really knows what happened to her. After she graduated, it was like she disappeared into thin air. It was so strange that it caught the attention of everyone. The remaining hosts even snapped out of it for a short while and searched for her but it was no use. Not even Kyoya could find her, and _that_ was saying something.

But perhaps a few years later when the time came, a pair of twins tried again but a little harder…

* * *

Haruhi laughed again. Her favorite comedy cartoon was on, and she couldn't help but burst into loud laughter which caused her to receive a few complaints from her neighbors in the next rooms. Not that she cared anyway. She was just laughing so what was the big deal? How come that girl upstairs gets to throw a loud, obnoxious, lewd party right now and not get any complaints? Probably because she was the landlord's twenty-two year old daughter and got to do whatever she wanted. Still, they shouldn't be bothering the brunette. After all, Haruhi was only just a year older than her.

She heard someone ring her doorbell. 'Yes! The pizza delivery guy is here,' She thought. Haruhi opened and looked out of her window. The woman frowned as she murmured to herself, "Wait…it's just a_ package_ delivery guy."

"I didn't order a package," She told the man. "If you don't mind, can I ask what it is?"

"Party stuff," The delivery guy said.

"Oh, it must be my neighbor's. Does she have to sign it?" Haruhi asked.

He shook his head.

"Then I'll just take it up and give it to her," Haruhi decided. "She's having a party as you can probably hear so she most likely doesn't hear the bell."

"Okay," the delivery guy went over to her and gave her the package.

"Why does this feel so light?" Haruhi asked, raising an eyebrow. She shook it a little and narrowed her eyes, "I-is there even anything in here?"

The delivery man widened his eyes, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her out, and ran with her in his arm. By now, she had dropped the box. Haruhi was screaming, twisting kicking, hitting, and just struggling to get out of the situation she was in. Was everyone not hearing her shrieks? Why wasn't anyone coming to her rescue? This so-called delivery man was very strong and as much as she wouldn't like to admit, Haruhi couldn't kick his ass. The next thing you know, she was shoved into some vehicle and her nose and mouth were covered with a white cloth.

* * *

The brunette woke up with a headache, but what her head was resting on was soft and comfy like a pillow. Drowsy as ever, she slowly opened her eyes. Haruhi heard what she thought was a male voice, "Oh…hey…look she's waking up." When she fully opened her eyes, she saw an amber-eyed red-headed male-no, now it was _two _amber-eyedred-headed males smiling at her.

The twins asked, "Haruhi?"

"How do you know my name?" She asked, alarmed.

"Don't you remember us?" The twins asked simultaneously, "We went to high school together. It was called Ouran Academy." She was silent.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," One twin introduced.

"I'm Kaoru Hitachiin," The other said.

Haruhi uneasily shifted on the bed she was now sitting up on.

Hikaru asked, "Haruhi, do you remember-"

"I remember!" She snapped, "I don't want to, but I do remember."

"Haruhi…" The twins trailed off. There was intense silence. No one spoke for a few minutes as they all thought about what she said. In a way, it kind of hurt the twins but they couldn't blame her either.

Hikaru spoke first, blushing a little, "Ah, Haruhi, I can't believe I just noticed now." Kaoru and Haruhi looked at him in confusion. He continued, "I see your hair grew longer. Your curves are more defined, and I see you've changed from an A-cup to a B-cup. You still have those cute brown eyes though." Haruhi touched her dark brown hair a little. She had still kept her bangs but her hair grew out into a long bob that reached her shoulders.

Haruhi said bitterly, "Cut the crap, and…don't focus on my breast size! Where am I? I'm guessing you abducted me also so don't do that again! I can't believe it's been five years, and you guys are still doing this crap! I-I-I…ugh!" She took the pillow and yelled into it, then looked back up. "I can't right now! For goodness' sake, I left my TV on," She gasped, "and I'm gonna miss my pizza delivery! Or what if that girl who's throwing a party gets it? Damn it, this is what happens when you-"

"Kasanoda's throwing a party," Kaoru cut her off. "He wants everyone that was in high school at that time to come. You would've gotten an invitation but…"

"You haven't exactly been around," Hikaru said in a bitter tone.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi asked as if he was implying something…which he was.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru trailed off.

The older twin interrupted him, "No, I think it's time for _Haruhi_ to cut the crap! Where have you been?!"

Kaoru said, trying to calm down his brother, "Hikaru, we said we weren't gonna-"

"I know you said we were gonna be nice and gentle with her since we practically hired Mori to kidnap her and bring her here but, damn, we all want some freakin' questions answered!"

"You know where I wanna be right now?" Haruhi said, "Away from you!"

Hikaru jumped on the bed and harshly pushed her against it. He said with anger, "Why do you keep on running? Why do you keep on hiding? What happened to the Haruhi that never gave up? Or the one who always stood strong? ...what happened to you?"

"That Haruhi couldn't be strong forever, and don't act like you haven't changed too," She replied. There was another intense silence. Haruhi sighed, "Hikaru, this is awkward. Get off me."

Hikaru blushed for the second time, and got off of her. He softly apologized.

"It's okay," Haruhi said as she sat up again, "so…the party?"

"Kasanoda says something big going to go on at his party," Kaoru said. "Mostly everyone's coming. We thought we'd bring you along since we cannot let you miss this."

"What if Kasanoda's lying?" Haruhi asked.

"We're all going anyway. A party's a party. We're not expecting it to be horrible since Kasanoda's a pretty nice guy," Kaoru said. "I bumped into Mori the day the invitations were sent out, and he said Kasanoda's a guy who keeps his word. I guess everyone knows that too. So we were gonna give you a choice anyway, so will you come?"

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tonight," both of them replied.

"Tonight?! How am I supposed to get ready? It's all fancy and stuff, right?"

"Pssh, she thinks we haven't prepared ourselves for this situation," Hikaru told Kaoru.

"We weren't counting on your sense of style anyway," Kaoru told her.

Haruhi mentally wrote a note to herself to remind her about how judgmental rich people can be about petty things like 'style'. After all, she didn't see how her style was horrible. Right now, she wore a white tank top underneath her baggy yellow sweater with green sweatpants and yellow sandals. She was mostly at home all the time.

Kaoru continued, "Our maids will take care of you."

"Your maids…?" Haruhi turned around as she felt at least someone behind her. Her eyes widened, "Oh hell no! I remember them from last time. They're freakin' crazy." The twins let their twin maids take her anyway despite her calls for help.

* * *

"Don't worry," Kaoru told her as they were about to enter, "you look great, Haruhi." The twins both wore white suits. Hikaru wore a blue tie, and Karou wore an orange tie.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Kaoru," Haruhi said as she smiled. The bun they had been trying to make of her hair had turned out to make a little cute, high ponytail that had been curled. Haruhi had little makeup on. The girl just wore some red lipstick and had red eye shadow with a little mascara. She had changed from her house attire to a designer, red, O-neck, butterfly-sleeved, pencil skirt dress. It had a black belt around her waist with normal black heels. Haruhi also wore a black, princess-sized necklace with a black beaded bracelet on her right wrist.

"You ready?" Hikaru asked her, and she nodded in response. They went in escorted by servants. A few people looked their way, returned to what they were doing again, but then quickly went back to staring at the three. There was one question on their mind: Who was the girl standing between the twins? Well, someone had answered it soon enough.

A high-pitched voice called out of the crowd, "Haruhi?!" Everyone gasped, and the music stopped. The one who called her name ran from the crowd, and up to the brunette.

"Haruhi? Is that you?" asked the girl, taking Haruhi's hands in hers.

'Who is this girl?' Haruhi thought, a bit freaked out that the girl was being so familiar with her. 'Let's see a high-pitched, brown-eyed, dark blonde girl…'

It clicked. Haruhi asked, "R-Renge?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's me!" Renge said excitedly, "Haruhi Fujioka? That's you, right?"

"Of course-oh!" Renge squealed and hugged the other girl tightly. Everyone gasped at the reveal of the girl's identity and whispers started around the room.

"Oh my god, Haruhi, you look so different." Renge complimented her, "I love you hair, and those clothes look so beautiful on you."

"Thank you, Renge, you look great too," Haruhi said, feeling a bit overwhelmed that everyone was staring at her. Though Renge did look really beautiful. Her hair was mostly the same. Her bangs grew to her chin, and her long hair was layered now but she put all back into a nice, neat, high updo bun. She was wearing a yellow, sleeveless, V neck strapped, tight, mini-skirt dress and yellow open toe heels. The blonde also wore gold earrings with a gold stretch bracelet. Surprisingly, Renge only wore a bright pink shade of lipstick for her makeup. Haruhi kind of felt intimidated by her. Renge was curvier and had a larger chest than her. Plus she looked really great. But then again, Haruhi was _kind of_ intimidated.

Soon they heard a couple of 'excuse me's from what sounded like a male voice. Haruhi noticed that Renge sighed and the happiness in her eyes disappeared. The man walked up to the group.

"Renge, you know you're supposed stay close to me since this is a big part-"

The dark blonde cut him off, "Kyoya, how rude! You're not even going to greet your longtime friend?"

"Oh…that's right," Kyoya cleared his throat. He wore a black suit with a lavender tie. "Hello Haruhi. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Haruhi replied. An awkward silence filled the air until she spoke again, "So you two came together? Like friends or a couple? It's a bit weird to see you two together since…ha…"

"We're getting married," Kyoya bluntly said.

"What?! When did this-I mean, congratulations but," Haruhi blurted out shock, "when'd you two get together? I thought you both didn't have feelings for each other. Did this start in college? Because you know, I didn't go to college with you guys."

"It's an arranged marriage. Our fathers set it up," Renge said, tearing up a little and her voice cracking. She sniffed, "Excuse me but I have to go to the restroom and powder my nose."

"Can I powder my nose with you?" Haruhi asked, feeling guilty for going deeper into the topic of their relationship.

"No, I need to powder my nose alone," Renge said as she began to walk away.

"We don't like that topic being brought up," Kyoya said, frowning with his teeth clenched.

"Senpai, I'm so sorry!" Haruhi apologized, "I didn't know."

"Please Kyoya, forgive her," said Hikaru.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya immediately asked with an angry tone, "For a commoner girl, you hid from us and especially me very well."

Haruhi was about to explain, but someone had called her name again. A red-headed male was walking towards her, "Fujioka, I can't believe you came!"

Haruhi said, "Kasanoda? Oh my god, it's you!" Kasanoda's hair had grown long enough to be in a short, low ponytail. He wore a black suit with a black tie.

Now let's explain Haruhi's and Kasanoda relationship after Tamaki left. Kasanoda was the only who stood up for her against the bullying in school. So of course, that earned him a lot of respect and more friendliness from her. She also formed a crush on him which later wore off. They began to be very close. In fact, he almost asked her out again but that day was when she disappeared.

"Of course," He replied as they hugged each other tightly, "it's my party, isn't it?" She laughed, smiled, and blushed. To be honest, the other three men could see this and got a little envious.

"Wow, I didn't think you owned a place like this," Haruhi told him. She looked around. It looked all elegant and glamorous, and the chandelier and carpeted stairs were nice touches.

"I could give you a tour right now if you're interested," Kasanoda said.

Haruhi blushed and smiled again, "That would be nice." Then her stomach growled. They both looked confused for a second and then laughed. She continued, "Maybe after I get something to eat."

"I could show you where you can get a bite," He offered.

"Oh don't worry," She replied, "I won't having any trouble finding food." They laughed again. Haruhi walked away uncomfortably and strangely in her high heels. Once she was out of ear reach, Hikaru spoke up.

"You two are very close," The red-headed twin said.

"Yeah, we have a history."

"Not like Haruhi and we do, Casanova," Kaoru said.

"_Kasanoda_," the yakuza boss corrected, "and do I hear jealousy?"

"I think regarding looks, we have the upper hand," retorted Hikaru.

"As much as I'd like to get in this conversation, I shouldn't enter conflict while my fiancée balling her eyes out because she has to marry me so I need to go," Kyoya said. He quickly left after he finished speaking.

"I hope there's no problem here, guys," Kasanoda said. "Arguing with me over her is a waste of your time. I don't plan on staying here."

"Where are you going, Bossa Nova?" Kaoru asked, interested.

"Kasa-ugh, never mind," He said. "I'm going somewhere where I'm due."

* * *

'I should've brought something where I can stuff all the food in,' Haruhi thought as she took another bite. 'All these years…wasted. I should've just came to Kasanoda if I wanted some fancy tuna. God, who knew I would have fun at this party?'

"I never thought I'd see the day when Haruhi would finally eat some fancy tuna," a familiar voice said.

She turned to the person and swallowed her food. A shocked expression crossed her face, "Honey-senpai?"

"Surprised?" He asked. He wore a white suit with a pink bow tie.

"Well, you've almost grown to my height and that's surprising enough." Haruhi hoped that didn't sound rude, but Honey didn't seem offended.

"I know! I've grown a few centimeters over the past five years. I'm very proud of that!" Honey said, "My voice hasn't change at all though, and I guess I'm still shorter than my brother."

"Senpai, usually at the food section," Haruhi said. "I'd expect seeing you with a piece of cake, and with Mori-senpai."

"Haru-chan, I gave up all that feminine stuff, remember?" Honey said, "By the way, I 'fired' Mori in college."

"Now I remember the giving up sweets and stuff but you, metaphorically speaking, gave up Mori-senpai? But why? You two were best friends."

"We all were the best of friends," Honey said, "but we all had our own reasons for going our own ways. Haruhi, why'd you go?"

"It's hard to explain especially when only one person has been paying attention," Haruhi said, taking her last bite. She pointed behind Honey, "Senpai, there's a woman behind you." The shy-looking, brown-eyed, pale woman looked up, widened her eyes, and then narrowed her eyes at Haruhi. Haruhi guessed the women was trying to surprise him and shrugged off the look. The female stranger had ebony hair and brown eyes. She had parted bangs and her hair was in a low bun. She wore an empire waist, mini skirt length hot pink dress with a sweet heart neckline and puff sleeves. She also wore black T-Strap heels with a black ankle bracelet and black stud earrings. The female wore black eye shadow and pink lipstick.

Honey turned around, and then smiled. He grabbed the woman by her face, and their lips smashed together.

'Wow, so much for a simple hello,' Haruhi thought, standing there awkwardly.

After they finished kissing, Honey introduced the woman, "This is my fiancée, Reiko Kanazuki. It turns out she was in the Black Magic Club."

"Oh, and you're getting married too?" Haruhi asked, "Congratulations. How'd you guys meet?"

"At a dojo," Honey said confidently.

"No, it was at a party," Reiko corrected him, irritated that he didn't remember.

"Are-are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" The soft-spoken girl said, "You were just too drunk to remember it. For goodness' sake, I don't even know how to fight."

"I pretty sure you were drunk too."

"Yeah but at least I remember it!" Reiko said, her eyes filling with tears, "How could you forget a night like that, Mitsukuni?!" The poor girl ran away, and Honey ran after her.

"How come my questions always start conflict?" Haruhi asked herself.

"Reiko's usually a calm, quiet, shy girl." A girl behind her said. Haruhi turned around as the girl continued, "I heard that Reiko was pregnant though so maybe it's the hormones. Then again, being pregnant doesn't mean you'll get moody 24/7."

"Uh…are you saying that the night they first met…he knocked her up?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah but it could be rumors," the familiar girl replied.

"I-uh…wait, I'm sorry but who are you?"

"You don't remember me? I'm Momoka Kurokano, one of your best customers when you were a host. I was also vice-president of our class."

"Oh, Momoka, yeah I remember you. How are you?" Momoka's hair was pretty much the same except she didn't have her two buns anymore and her hair was curly but it was put into a high ponytail. She wore a long-sleeved, peach peplum dress with a sweet heart neckline. Half of the neckline had sequins on it, and the dress had a belt around the waist with peach bow on it. Momoka also had on a pearl necklace and earrings with light pink lipstick, white eye shadow, and mascara.

"I'm fine but how are you? You did disappear for five years."

"I'm fine too," Haruhi said, not wanting to get on the topic of her disappearance again.

"Oh, Haruhi, we've all missed you."

Haruhi looked away, "Uh huh." Momoka was never mean to her, but she never bothered to listen or help.

"I'm sorry but I just remembered I have to meet up with Kazukiyo Soga. You remember him, right?"

"Yeah…oh, are you two dating?"

"Why would we be dating?" Momoka asked, confused.

Haruhi said as her sweat dropped, "Oh…I…never mind."

"Why? Is there something that I should know?" asked Momoka who was now suspicious.

"No, it's just that I found out that people are in relationships so I thought…cause you know, it seems like everyone's hooking up with each other and-don't you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yes, right! Thank you and goodbye Haruhi," Momoka said as she hurried off.

'Crap, that was close. So Kazukiyo hasn't admitted his feelings, huh?' Haruhi thought. She sighed, 'A lot has happened since I was gone. Whatever, let me just find Kasanoda so he can give me a tour.' Haruhi walked around for thirty minutes, trying to find Kasanoda but it was no use. People weren't kidding. The party was large. Who knew 'The Walking Blizzard' could throw a party this big and popular? Suddenly, Haruhi bumped into something big.

"Ouch!" She said as she rubbed her nose.

"Haruhi…?" A deep voice spoke.

The brunette looked up to see the tall man she called Mori-senpai, "Ah!" She couldn't help but yell a little. So it was true then. Mori-senpai did look scary and intimidating without Honey, but of course she wouldn't say that out loud.

"What's wrong?" Mori asked. He wore a dark blue suit with an indigo tie.

"Nothing, Mori-senpai! I swear!" Haruhi lied, "It's just that you look so great I couldn't help but yell out of happiness, hehe."

"Mori-senpai, is that Haruhi?" asked a grey-eyed girl who walked up from behind him. The girl had brown hair that was a chin-length bob with blunt bangs. She wore a turquoise, strapless, pencil skirt dress with black, strapped, open toe heels. Her makeup was dark red lipstick and mascara.

"Oh let me guess, this is your girlfriend? Fiancee? Wife?" Haruhi asked, earning confused looks and a blush from the girl. She continued, "Sorry if I'm wrong. I was just expecting the next someone I meet is gonna turn out to be in a romantic relationship that I didn't know of. Me meeting Kyoya and Honey again should explain it." A look of sadness crossed Mori's face. Haruhi covered her mouth and gasped at what she said. Then she took them off and apologized, "Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't like the mention of his name though," Mori said. "The girl is your former classmate and customer, Kimiko Sakurazuka."

Kimiko was still blushing at the idea of her and Mori being together romantically when she spoke, "We were just talking."

'Wow, but is he being mean to her while she doesn't notice or she tries to ignore? Then again, I remember Kimiko being a very agreeable person so they might just be getting along. Yeah, maybe it's the fact that Kimiko's not hitting on him and just being friendly. Or maybe it's because of her beauty," Haruhi thought. 'It seems that her pretty face, breasts, and curves are satisfactory for Mori enough by the way he's staring at her.'

"Mori, have you seen Kasanoda?" asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, he's right over there," Mori told her.

"Thanks," Haruhi said. "You two have fun." Haruhi walked away.

* * *

"And this is my bedroom," Kasanoda said.

"Damn, it's larger than mine," Haruhi thought out loud. "Maybe that's because I live in an apartment." Kasanoda laughed.

"You always made me feel happy, Haruhi," Kasanoda said.

"Do I now?" Haruhi asked, smiling. Kasanoda walked closer to her, unknown to Haruhi who was looking at something else.

"Of course," Kasanoda smiled as he pushed her against the bed and kissed her. Haruhi widened her eyes as she struggled to get out of his strong grip. For a minute or two, she stayed struggling. Then she kneed him in his crotch. He muffled his yell with his hand, got off her, and grabbed his place of pain. Haruhi got up and headed towards the door.

"Haruhi, wait!"

"Wait? Wait? Shut the hell up! Are you out of your mind, Kasanoda?! What the hell?!" Haruhi yelled, "What's wrong with you? Did you ever even stop and think about this? That it might ruin our friendship and just…everything?! Oh my god, I can't believe this happened. I didn't think you were that type of guy. Did you really think I was that type of girl? Because I'm not easy, okay?"

"Haruhi, I just wanted to get my feelings out before I had to go," Kasanoda said.

"Did you really think this was the best way to go about it though? Plus I don't think of you that way...at least not anymore." Haruhi said, "Besides, where are you going?" Suddenly, they heard the party getting loud with happy screams and shouts.

"Go," Kasanoda said, "you're missing some big things."

"Kasanoda…"

"Go, please…"

"How about you? Are you going to come outside or are you gonna sit here feeling guilty?"

"Fujioka, hurry up and go!" Kasanoda said.

"Fine, but Kasanoda…oh Kasanoda…" Haruhi opened the door and left.

Kasanoda realized something, "At least not anymore, huh?" He smiled a little. Kasanoda sighed, and then put his hand on his heart, "Ritsu Kasanoda for life."

* * *

Haruhi looked over the railing to see people crowding around something or someone. It seemed like a great event going on. Haruhi hurried to see what it was.

"Please, please," a familiar voice said, "let me be with my friends." Haruhi looked back to see the remaining former Host Club members together who had a look of shock for some reason. Her confused expression disappeared when she turned around seeing people making way for the one blonde man that made an impact on her life. Silence filled the room.

"Oh my goodness," He said, "is that you, you guys? It's been so long." He wore a white suit with a white tie.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi trailed off, not believing he was right in front of her.

Tamaki's eyes lightened up, "Haruhi!" He walked towards her, and she took two steps back but that didn't stop him. He looked at her from head to toe, "God, you're stunning." The blonde planted a kiss on both her cheeks. In response, she left his cheek red with her slap across his face.

Haruhi said in a venomous tone, "Don't. _Ever._ Touch. Me."

Tamaki asked, taken back, "H-Haruhi?"

"I said-" Something interrupted her. A gun shot was heard through the mansion.

"What was that?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi said as she realized, "K-K-Kasanoda!" She ran and hurried to his room with all of the former Host Club members following her. Soon everyone followed her. When she got to his room, Haruhi tried to open the door but it was locked. Haruhi quickly called Mori, who was closer than Honey, for help and he knocked down the door to reveal a terrible scene. Kasanoda was laying face down in a pool of blood in the middle of his bedroom with a gun in his left hand.

"Hmpf…ah….n-no…" Haruhi tried to say something.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki said, reaching for her so he could take her away from the scene.

"No! Don't touch me!" Haruhi's voice was cracking and tears were rolling down her face. "None of you touch me! Kyoya, check his pulse."

"Haruhi…" Kyoya tried to reason.

"You're in medical school, aren't you? Ch-check his damn pulse! Now!" All six hosts looked at Haruhi with a look of absolute sadness.

Kyoya sighed and went over to Kasanoda's body. He lightly took his arm and checked his pulse. Kyoya sighed again and announced, "Kasanoda is dead."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I hope this was a good first chapter. I'm actually a little scared if I unnecessarily described some things or if it seems rushed at some parts. For me, I like to envision _everything _when I read.**

**For some people who never read the manga, Reiko is not an OC and is actually a canon character. So is Kimiko. I was trying to search for some canon female characters other Renge and I found Kimiko. Kimiko is apparently Momoka's best friend and a customer of Haruhi's. I've never noticed her before because I don't really notice people who have a line in an episode every once in a while. I'm just glad she has some personality and some background because I was searching for a character who already has those.**

**Oh, and Happy Birthday to Haruhi Fujioka!**


	2. A Funeral and A Lot of Alcohol

**Warning: Sexual themes, swearing (well, they'll be swearing throughout the fic so...)**

* * *

Today, Haruhi did nothing. She did absolutely nothing. Well, other than take a shower to try to clear her mind and brush her teeth. Then the poor girl went back to her bed, curled up in her blanket, cried, fell asleep, woke up, and then stared into space. While she stared into space, she replayed the party and her moments with Kasanoda over and over again. The thing she mostly replayed was walking in and seeing him dead. Every time she thought about that, hot and salty tears couldn't help but fall every time she blinked.

'How could he kill himself?' Haruhi asked, 'And why?' Haruhi suddenly heard her doorbell ring and groaned. "Leave me alone!" Haruhi yelled, even though she was sure the person wouldn't be able to hear her. The person continued to ring the doorbell several times, but not once did Haruhi get up.

She heard Hikaru's voice, "Haruhi, are you still asleep? It's…9 a.m. but still. Ew, this clock…"

Haruhi quickly sat up, "Hikaru?!"

"Hello, Ms. I-Don't-Wanna-Wake-Up."

"What the hell are you doing in here?!"

"I'm visiting, jeez," Hikaru said. "Plus I wanted to see if you were ready to come to Kasanoda's funeral."

Haruhi asked softly, "His funeral? When is it?"

"Today," Kaoru said, coming in. "Ew, why's your clock so ugly?"

"Today?! What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Why do you keep on doing this?!"

"Hi, Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked as he came in.

"And how do you guys keep getting in here?!"

"You never closed your window," Mori replied as he entered the room.

"And no one ever told me I was going to be kidnapped!" Haruhi snapped.

"It seems that no one ever told you that your circular, messily painted clock is ugly," Kyoya said, entering the room.

'God, rich people are mean.' Haruhi thought, 'I made that piece of shit when I was five.' Though Haruhi was glad that they were not commenting on her messy bed hair or the style of her pajamas which she thought they wouldn't like.

Kyoya took his phone out as it vibrated. He sighed, "Renge and Tamaki…"

"What did they say?" Honey asked.

"Tamaki asked where I was and Renge is complaining about his stupidity despite the fact she misses him terribly," Kyoya replied. He quickly texted them back and put away his phone.

"What? Why would he ask that?" Hikaru said, "He-"

Renge came in shouting, "Hi Haruhi!"

"It's nine in the fucking morning," Kyoya muttered. "Why are you so lou-"

"Hello Haruhi!" another voice called who revealed to be Tamaki coming in.

"Why 'd you ask where I was? You were right outside with Renge," asked Kyoya.

"I wanted to know which room you were in." Tamaki started to murmur, "You two are in a bedroom…again."

"But I didn't tell you two to come inside," Kyoya said.

"Oh Kyoya, we don't care," replied Renge.

"What the-before I'm gonna say what I'm gonna say, did you close the window?" Haruhi asked Tamaki. He shook his head and she did a face palm. She continued, "What the hell?! How can you let him into my house? After all that he caused? Do you hold no grudges?"

"Of course we do," The twins said, "but we miss him too much to push him away."

"Grudges? Why would you hold grudges?" Tamaki asked, "Is it because I didn't close the window?"

"No, it because a lot of things of change," She said, her voice cracking again. "For example: friends and family leaving, friends and family dying…" Haruhi laid back down on her bed and sighed, murmuring into her pillow.

Honey began to say, "But Haru-chan-"

"Please…leave…" Haruhi said as loudly as she could.

"Haruhi, don't you want to come to Kasanoda's funeral?" Tamaki asked.

"Why? Just to see his dead body in a casket? No thanks," Haruhi said, bitterly.

The blond asked, "Don't you wanna say your last words? To see him one last time?"

"He won't even hear me," Haruhi replied on the brink of tears, "he won't even see me."

"But you have to let it all out," Tamaki said. "If you keep it up all bottled up inside, what's the use of that?"

"That sounds like you're telling her to…ya know…" The twins joked.

Tamaki began to burst into one of his dramatic angry shows, "How can you two be so perverted at a time like this?!"

The twins put their hands up in defense, "You're the one who said it so…"

"Ugh! You are so-just never mind." Tamaki turned his attention back to Haruhi, "Haruhi dear, you get what I'm saying."

Haruhi noticed all the males were wearing black suit with black ties. Renge was wearing a V-neck, knee-length, pleated skirt dress and black heels with a black clutch. A black bow was holding her hair in a high ponytail. Haruhi groaned and sat up, "The funeral's today, you say?"

* * *

"Haruhi, it's gonna be alright, okay?" Renge said, patting the brunette girl on the back. Haruhi felt itchy in her black, three-quarter, belted chiffon dress. The twins had also insisted that she wear one of those black hats with the veil. And she couldn't believe she had to wear high heels again. She wore no makeup.

"Renge, I'm not sure if _I'm_ the one need of consoling right now," Haruhi said as Renge's mascara rolled down her cheeks. Renge broke into tears again while she sniffled.

"Some say it's because he felt unloved," Renge said. Haruhi kept silent. "Funerals are just so sad and stuff, ya know?" Renge said with her voice cracking.

Haruhi replied softly, "Yeah, I know."

"But it doesn't make sense," The dark blonde continued.

"What doesn't make sense?" Haruhi asked, getting interested.

"His death because why-"

"Renge," they heard Kyoya call.

"Renge, continue. I-" Haruhi began to say. She stopped speaking when Kyoya got to them.

Kyoya said out of slight worry and slight annoyance, "Renge, I thought you said you'd be fine."

"Who's gonna be fine at funerals?" Renge said as Kyoya handed her a handkerchief. She thanked him for it.

"Come on," Kyoya wrapped his arm around Renge, "let's calm you down before it starts." Then he turned to Haruhi, "Will you be okay?"

'Not really…' She thought but Haruhi nodded instead. The fiancées left. "Those two…" Haruhi thought out loud.

She heard Tamaki's voice, "I didn't know either."

Haruhi mentally groaned and said, "You didn't expect for everyone to run to you with open arms, did you?"

"Haruhi…"

"Answer the question," Haruhi said.

"I hoped for it," Tamaki admitted, "but I knew better."

"Why'd you leave?" Haruhi sniffled a little bit before bursting into tears silently. She covered her face with her hands. She tried to speak, "Senpai…e-every…thing…f-fell apart…s-s-senpai…w-why?" Tamaki pulled her in comforting hug, shushed her, and patted her back.

"My actions came with consequences…I had to do what's right," Tamaki said.

"What are you talking about?" The brunette said as she calmed down, "You know what? Don't. You're just gonna leave again, aren't you?"

"Actually, I came to Japan permanently to take over the spot over being the chairman of Ouran Academy."

"What about Éclair?" Haruhi asked, hoping his wife stayed in France.

"She-"

"Oh…hey…" Hikaru said as he entered the scene. "I didn't know you guys were having a moment."

"I was just comforting her," Tamaki said as his cheeks became a bit rosy.

"Hikaru, what's up?" Haruhi asked as she broke away from Tamaki's arms. You could see a little bit of sadness in Tamaki's eyes.

"Oh nothing," He said, "the funeral's starting though."

Haruhi gasped and playfully glared, "Hikaru!" She turned her head back to Tamaki, "Come on, Senpai." She tried to walk in her heels, and at first it looked awkward but then it came to her naturally again.

Hikaru laughed at her at awkward walking, "Five years and you still can't walk properly in heels." Hikaru and Haruhi both left.

Tamaki stood for a moment, and then smiled to himself, "Looks like I have some competition." Then he entered the outdoor funeral too.

* * *

Renge watched Haruhi sigh as the brunette finished saying her last words and kiss the casket right before they had to bury Kasanoda. Then she sent the driver to go. Renge sighed herself as she heard Kyoya start to speak.

"Renge, are you out of your mind?" Kyoya asked her in an angry tone and a low voice.

Renge replied, "Kyoya, I'm sorry if your handkerchief got very dirty but I have every right to cry at sad time like this."

"You know I'm not talking about that," Kyoya snapped.

"Watch that temper of yours, my dear _fiancée_," Renge said, pulling a black lace fan out of nowhere. "The heavens know it runs your family. Your father, for example."

"Renge," Kyoya said, "you tried to jump out of the freakin' window after our fathers and you were arguing over the marriage. If anyone's mad and insane, it's you."

"Now, now, no need to be calling me names," Renge said, fanning herself. "I was in the right mind to do that."

"You used to have a major crush on me before," He reminded her.

Renge snapped, "I was 15, now I'm 23. Besides I stopped crushing on you, and started crushing on Haruhi who I later found out was female. That reminds me, do you have anything else to tell me before we get married?"

"Am I that bad?"

"You're an asshole."

"You're a lunatic," Kyoya retorted. He cleared his throat, "Returning to the previous subject, don't ever do what you just did again."

"Are you talking about-"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "She's thinking about it too, but you definitely_ cannot _give her any hope or indication that she may be right."

"Do you know something?" Renge asked slowly.

"I just know that Kasanoda's suicide being a suicide doesn't make sense," Kyoya said.

"She deserves to know she's not alone, that she's not crazy," Renge was on the brink of tears once again.

Kyoya pulled her closer and into a short kiss on her lips. He sighed, "Renge, this is the fucking yakuza. Let's not endanger our lives."

"Kyoya…you…kissed me…" Renge said, blushing.

"It was to shut you up," He said.

"It was still a kiss," Renge said as she buried her head into his chest.

* * *

Haruhi stood up and quickly walked away from the casket. She bit her lip as she held in her tears. Suddenly she stopped, lowered her face, and covered her face with her hands to control the tears that were about to come.

"Hey, do you need a hug?" A man asked her.

"No thank-," Haruhi replied as she uncovered her face. Then she looked up, "…who are you anyway?" Haruhi had thought it was one of the Host Club members who were talking to her. Though the person wasn't anyone she recognized from her class.

"You look like you need some comfort tonight," the man said, almost putting his arm around her.

She said, alarmed, "I don't-"

"Hey! You think we don't hear you?!" Hikaru yelled, running towards the guy. He must've been in ear reach of the conversation. The guy had starting running away.

"Hey! Come back here, punk!" Kaoru yelled, also running towards the guy.

"Haruhi?" A familiar female voice called her name.

Haruhi turned to see Kimiko, "Kimiko, hello."

"Are you okay? You seem like you were very close to Kasanoda," Kimiko said.

"I…was…" Haruhi said.

"I was kind of close to him too," Kimiko said. "You know, after high school and all."

Haruhi's doubt about this was strong, "Really?"

"My family owned a botanical garden and he was interested in building a florist shop for one day. So he went to me for help and advice," Kimiko said. Then she hesitated before she leaned in closer to Haruhi's ear. Kimiko whispered, "Do you think that…never mind." Kimiko turned away from Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes widened. She blurted out loud, "No, say it!" Everyone had turned silent and turned their heads towards to Haruhi.

"Goodness, Haruhi, are you okay?" Kimiko asked with concern.

"I…" She took a deep breath. Haruhi said, "I'm not sure. I need to go home. I'm sorry, Kimiko." Haruhi quickly walked away.

* * *

"Just like old times, right?" Hikaru said. Nighttime had fallen, and for some reason and somehow the Hitachiins had tricked the rest of the former Host Club members into their home. Everyone had worn something casual.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at the redhead, "Old times? We never did this, and we never drank. Why are we all here anyways?"

"We're going to play Truth and Drink!" The twins announced.

"Isn't it Truth or Dare?" Haruhi corrected.

"No," the twins snapped, "it's our new game."

"It's a rip-off," Haruhi muttered to herself.

"Just for that, you're going first," said the twins.

"Hey! You can't do that to my precious girl," Tamaki shouted dramatically. "She's only-"

"23," the twins reminded as they smiled evilly.

"Senpai, relax, I've drank before in college."

"What?!" Tamaki pretended to faint, "Kyoya, catch me."

Kyoya didn't move an inch as the blond fell. He crossed his arms, "Ugh, now I need a drink."

"How do you play?" Honey asked, interested.

"We'll use pick sticks from a cup to pick the person who asks the question. If you asked the question, then you're the answerer for the next turn," Hikaru explained.

"If you're the answerer, you have to answer it bluntly or drink and give us subtle hints for your answer," Karou finished.

"Aren't you still answering the question either way?" Haruhi asked.

"Stop pointing out the obvious and play!" They ordered, "Now everyone sit applesauce criss-cross in a circle on our ironic red apple carpet in the middle of the living room!" Everyone did so to avoid crazy, moody twins.

"Haruhi's goes first in answering the question," The twins declared after they had their servants give everyone the alcoholic drink of their choice. Hikaru took a stick from the pick-stick cup.

"Honey-senpai gets to ask the first question," Hikaru announced.

"Haruhi, why'd you disappear?" Honey asked.

"Um, I didn't enjoy Ouran at all after Tamaki left," Haruhi replied, looking down and playing with her fingers.

"Oh Haruhi, you missed Daddy that much?" Tamaki asked happily.

"Shut up, senpai," Haruhi snapped.

"Yeah, shut up," The twins repeated as they playfully threw pillows out of nowhere at the blond.

"Oof!" He didn't dodge in time, and half of his body fell to the ground.

"As I was saying, Ouran just became unpleasant for me." Haruhi explained, "If you guys didn't notice, I was practically made a joke and was kinda bullied throughout the rest of my high school years. So when the chance was there, I got the hell out of there." Silence filled the room.

Tamaki began to ask, surprised, "You were-"

"I already answered my question," Haruhi had cut him off.

Hikaru picked another stick from the cup, "…Mori-senpai…" Tension and silence filled the room…at least before an idiot blond began speaking.

"Why's it so awkward and silent now? What's been going on?" They all glared at Tamaki.

'If he knows it's awkward and silent,' Haruhi thought, 'why would he speak?'

"Takashi and I don't talk to each other," Honey told Tamaki.

"Why not?"

Mori sighed, "Mitsukuni didn't want me around anymore. Said it made him look more like a child." Everyone widened their eyes at Mori.

'Oh my god, did he just say two sentences?' Everyone thought.

"Which it did," Honey said, turned to Tamaki as if he was talking to him.

"Oh…" Tamaki said, then he turned to Mori, "Ask your question, Mori-senpai. Any type."

"We don't speak to each other," Mori said. He turned his head to the twins, "Pick another stick…please."

"Uh, Mori-senpai, please try." Haruhi said, "For me? Please?" Mori turned his head to Haruhi. There was silence as the two stared at each other. Mori was scaring Haruhi again, but she wouldn't dare show it.

The tall man sighed. He whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"Oh, okay," Tamaki said. The blond looked at Honey and asked, "Uh, Mori-senpai said that he heard a rumor that says that you got some girl knocked up and pregnant the night you met her. He asked if that's true and how and why that it happened."

"Oh…" Honey trailed off.

"Well, did you fuck her and get her pregnant?" Hikaru asked loudly after Honey got silent. Honey glared at Hikaru which shut him up real fast.

"I did," Honey bluntly said.

Kaoru gasped, "Oh my god, doesn't this mean that Honey's the first one to lose his virginity? The 'child' of the group lost his virginity first?! What the hell?"

Honey continued, ignoring the younger redhead, "I liked it. I loved it."

"Honey, Honey, it's okay," Haruhi said. "You can stop."

"I'm proud, okay?! I had sex and it was great," Honey continued, still not listening.

"Jesus, Honey stop," Haruhi said.

"How do you have sex for the first time, and it's 'great'?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not like you've had it before, Tama-chan," the honey blond said, crossing his arms.

"…I'm married…" Tamaki reminded. Silence fell again, and this silence was tenser than ever before. In came new emotions, ready to burst out at any moment. Anger, sadness, regret, pure hatred…

"Let's continue," Hikaru said. He picked another stick, "Tamaki."

"What did you do after you got 'fired'?" Tamaki asked.

"I did everything I usually did," The grey-eyed man replied, "_without him_." Honey and Mori glared at each other when their eyes met.

"Kyoya," Kaoru said as he pulled out a stick.

"Why'd you leave? We thought the Host Club was everything to you," Kyoya asked. Tamaki drank from his cup, earning groans and disapproving, angry looks from the others.

"You owe us hints," The twins snapped as they reminded him.

"I was being a burden," Tamaki said, drinking some more.

"Being a burden? H-" Haruhi began to say, but Tamaki cut her off by raising his hand. She rolled her brown eyes, "Yeah because a hand is really gonna stop me from speaking."

"I gave you a hint, didn't I? Move on to Kyoya," Tamaki snapped. Haruhi glared at him.

"Haruhi," Kaoru said as he picked her stick.

'Is their stick even in there?' Haruhi thought.

"How do you feel about the engagement? Renge too, if you know."

"Renge and I don't like it very much but for me, we have to do what's right for our families," Kyoya said.

Tamaki asked, "But what about doing what's right for _you_?"

"Oh shut the fuck up," Kyoya snapped. "Where were you to tell me that?"

"Damn," the twins commented, snickering.

"Jesus Christ, it's about time." Haruhi said, "I'm so tired of this kindness bullshit. We need to let it all out."

Tamaki said in shock, "Kyoya! Haruhi!" The blond man's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, looked at the caller ID, and answered while sighing. He spoke in monotonous voice, "Hello?...I'm somewhere…why does it bother you that I'm using sarcasm?...fine, I'll say that I'm with people I like…God, relax, just know I'll be home tonight, okay? Okay. What? No, not out loud. Fine…I love you. Bye. Ugh." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked, fearing it was who she thought it was.

"My mother," Tamaki said, nervously.

Haruhi asked, crossing her arms, "Since when were you the type to hesitate to tell someone you love them? Especially your mother?"

"I-it's, uh, complicated?" He replied. Everyone rolled their eyes or scowled.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

More questions had been asked, and let's just say that things got out of hand. In short, everyone was now drunk like hell.

"Hey. Hey. Hey Haruhi," Hikaru poked her cheeks. She groaned and moved her hips uncomfortably on the carpet with a bottle of tequila in her hand.

"Haruhi," Kaoru slurred. "What-what are you looking at, Haruhi?" He poked her other cheek. In response, she swatted his hand away.

"The stars are just really beautiful tonight," she replied, giggling like crazy.

"You're right," Kaoru replied, looking up. "They are."

"Those are ceiling lights, dumbasses," Kyoya said. He staggered in his steps as he tried to walk over to them.

"Wow, really?" Tamaki asked slurring, also having trouble with his steps. "Are you sure?"

"Of course," The glasses-wearing ravenette said. "Trust me, I'm a full-time doctor."

'What does being a doctor have to do with anything right now?' Haruhi thought.

"I thought you were in medical school still," Hikaru said.

"Y-yeah t-t-that's what I-I said," Kyoya stuttered. "I'm a medical nurse and stuff."

"I thought you were learning to be a doctor," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I'm a part-time doctor just like my father," Kyoya said.

"I heard you weren't the heir like your father," Hikaru said.

"I'm going to hit you so hard…" Kyoya glared at Hikaru as he held an empty bottle in his hand.

'If I was a yaoi fangirl,' Haruhi thought, 'I would replace 'hit' with 'fuck'.'

"Haruhi, come here," Tamaki said. "I just realized we're like…standing on an apple. It's like we're worms or something. Worms can stand, right?"

"No way, senpai," Haruhi said, standing up.

"Why not?" Tamaki whined, "We're like on an apple and stuff."

"Is it edible?" Honey said, slurring, "Guys, I'm gonna try to eat it."

"Do it," Mori said. He was taking gulps of alcohol as he lied on the couch.

"I will. You don't think I will? I will," Honey said, drinking some more alcohol.

"I'm not coming anywhere near you, senpai," Haruhi said trying to stand up while almost tripping. "You're drunk."

"You're drunk too," Tamaki whined. He ran towards her, "Let me love you, daughter!"

"Catch me first, you bastard," Haruhi said, running away up the stairs. Tamaki followed.

"Tamaki told me that he can touch his own nipple and get a boner." Kyoya told them, "He said that he's that hot." The rest of the men laughed at the blond's narcissistic self.

* * *

How did it get like this? The kisses were sloppy, but were enough to fill their drunk and horny needs. Both of them were very drunk and they didn't really know what they were doing. Something felt wrong though. It was almost like they were doing this to get something they wanted.

"Tamaki-senpai, you're married," Haruhi said as she stood up. "This isn't right." Why did she remember that _after _they made out?

"Not happily married," Tamaki muttered. He was on top of her on the bed. The blond grabbed her breasts, commenting on how they grew. In response, Haruhi wrapped her legs around his waist tighter as she felt his boner. He kissed her neck again before asking, "Haruhi, can we make love?"

"I don't-this isn't right. I don't-I don't even…" Haruhi said in a very low voice. Tamaki kissed her on the lips again. There was something about his lips that made her senses dull even more.

Tamaki spoke, not hearing her, "It may not be right, but…please…help me escape from my prison. I love you."

"Tamaki…" Haruhi trailed off again. She turned away as he was about to kiss her on the lips again.

"What's wrong, Haruhi? I thought we loved each other." Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to see those puppy dog-like eyes again, but this time those eyes would be seductive and sexy.

The brunette opened her eyes in realization. She turned to Tamaki, "Senpai, I don't love you. You probably don't even know what you're saying yourself. Senpai, I'm sorry but I think I'm doing this because I feel guilty because…" She paused to push away the feeling of her on the brink of tears, "…because of Kasanoda's death."

"Why would you feel guilty? You didn't know nor did you do anything."

"I…may have…caused it…"

"…"

"…"

"You're a murder?!"

"What?! No!"

"Oh my god, oh my god," Tamaki said. "I was about to fuck a murder. Oh my god, I didn't know you were even capable of this!"

"Senpai, shut the hell up! That doesn't even make any sense. I was right next to you when he got shot," Haruhi yelled, "You misunderstood. At the party Kasanoda kissed me, and was probably planning to have sex with me-" Tamaki rose his hand up to cut her off.

"…"

"…"

"You were about to make love with a gangster but not me?!"

"You freaking idiot, shut up and listen!" Haruhi said of frustration, "I rejected him. I feel like that may have been his last straw or something. I feel like I'm responsible for his death."

"Haruhi, you're being illogical," Tamaki told her. Tamaki sat up, lifted her up and put her on top of his knees. He hugged her in comforting way.

'I can move,' she thought.

"Ha…the irony of _you_ telling me_ I'm_ being illogical," Haruhi said. Suddenly, the door opened. Hikaru stepped into the room.

Hikaru yelled, "What the fuck?! Are you going ride him? Are you going to ride him _in my bedroom_?!"

"Hikaru, what's going on in there?" Kaoru yelled from outside the room.

"They're trying to fuck!" Hikaru yelled back in anger.

"Tell them to wait," Kyoya yelled, slurring, "I'm gonna get a camera."

Kaoru asked, yelling again, "On your side or mine?"

"Mine," Hikaru replied back loudly.

"Oh, then it's okay."

"Screw you, Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted.

"Tama-chan, don't do it!" Honey warned, "You'll end like me, and you _don't_ wanna do that."

Mori said, "If you hadn't fired me, I would've told you to at least use a condom."

'How about not having sex at all?' Haruhi thought.

"I lied. It wasn't even that great," Honey was about to go in full detail.

"Don't," Mori stopped him.

"I can't believe it. You didn't even invite me for a threesome?!" Hikaru yelled.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm too drunk to make sense, okay?" Hikaru said on the verge of tears, "I'm gonna get another bottle for myself."

"Haruhi…" Tamaki began to say.

"Hikaru, wait," Haruhi apologized, "I'm sorry but we weren't gonna-"

"Don't, Haruhi," Hikaru raised his hand up.

'What's with the hand raising that makes people think it's one hundred percent effective?' Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki repeated.

Haruhi snapped, "What, senpai?" The brunette took a moment to look closely at Tamaki. She asked, "Tamaki, are you feeling-" The next thing you know, Haruhi ended up with barf on her shirt.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Haruhi," Tamaki apologized.

"Don't speak please," Haruhi said.

"But you like my sweater, right? It's comfy right?"

"Please shut up," Haruhi said. "You're making it more awkward. I can't believe we were that drunk last night. It's embarrassing because we almost, ya know." Everyone had either blacked out after a while and woke up with major headaches. Everyone just ended up sleeping on the floor or on one of the couches. Haruhi didn't really remembered what happened after Tamaki barfed on her.

"I'm _really_ sorry. For everything," Tamaki said.

Haruhi sighed.

"Haruhi, I'm _really_ sorry," the blond repeated.

"Senpai, shut up!" Haruhi snapped, "I'm having a migraine. I haven't drunk so much since college."

"Sorry…"

"And stop apologizing. Goodness, I forgive you."

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"I just forgive you for barfing on me. Nothing else," Haruhi said. "Everything was just a mistake, starting from when I even came here."

Tamaki asked, "Is everyone still mad at me? For leaving everything behind?"

"Of course," Kyoya said, sitting up from the floor. He groaned in pain.

"Kyoya, I didn't even notice you were here," said Tamaki.

"I was under this pile of blankets, that's why."

"Guys, I'm sorry if I hurt you severely after I left. I really am."

"You think you can say sorry, and everything will go sunshine and rainbows?" Haruhi asked.

"That's what the old me would've thought," Tamaki replied, answering to no one in particular. Suddenly, a loud doorbell rang throughout the mansion. Everyone groaned in pain as they gripped their heads.

"Who the hell could be at the door?" Hikaru asked, still in a pissed mood. He made an effort to get off the couch and answer the door. None of maids were getting the door, apparently.

"Hello Hikaru," Renge greeted. "Kyoya's here, right?"

"How the fuck…?" Kyoya swore some more under his breath.

"Oh, you called Renge over to pick you up or something?" Honey asked, half asleep.

"No, absolutely not," Kyoya said. "I would never call her for help."

"Well, fuck, I'm here," Renge said, pushing past Hikaru. She sniffed the air. The dark blonde commented, "It smells like a hangover in here."

"She's on point," Haruhi said.

"Are you guys serious? I'm all for a male orgy but goodness," Renge said.

"What?" Kaoru asked in confusion.

"You guys can't drink so heavily because Kasanoda passed away." Renge said, "It's not the right way to grief and move on."

"May I remind you that no one asked for your opinion, sweetheart?" Kyoya snapped very bitterly, irritated by her surprise appearance. He did not want to be near her right now. "Besides we're not mourning, we're drinking."

"Well, sugar," Renge replied in the same tone. She walked over to him, "If this is how my future husband is gonna turn out, count me out."

"It's just a one time thing," Kyoya snapped again.

"It takes one time for something to become a habit," Renge snapped back. "Kyoya, I'm worried."

"About yourself?"

"Of course," She replied, "but do you really wanna not make a good impression on your sister when we have to go home?"

Renge immediately caught Kyoya's attention, "Pardon?"

"Kyoya, you said you wouldn't any more keep secrets," Renge said, angrily.

Kyoya said as he stood up, "No, wait, rewind back to the sister part."

"You never told me you had a sister! I was so surprised when she and her husband came," Renge said. The dark blonde female continued, "I was even more embarrassed that I didn't know who she freaking was!"

"Wow, you didn't tell her you had a sister?" The twins said, judging and eyeing Kyoya.

"That's sad," Mori commented. Everyone but the bickering couple nodded in agreement.

"I apologize," Kyoya said, scratching the back of his head. "Lower your voice though. I'm having a terrible headache."

"I don't give a damn!" Renge yelled. Everyone groaned again in pain, clutching their heads. "You lied to me, Ootori. I don't do lies in marriage."

"Renge, what do you want me to do?" Kyoya asked.

"Renge," Haruhi caught the other girl's attention, "can you powder your nose with me? In the bathroom?"

"Wha…oh, yes, of course." Renge said as she got a clue. She was still confused though, "Let's go." Haruhi got off the couch, and led Renge to the restroom. Once they got to the bathroom, Haruhi locked the door.

Renge asked, "Uh…Haruhi? I thought we were gonna talk about something."

"We are," the brunette replied in a whisper. "I've been thinking about it. So what doesn't make sense?" It had been made clear that they needed to whisper now.

"Excuse me?"

"Remember? At the funeral?"

Renge asked, "At the funeral?" Renge took a moment to remember, "Oh…that…"

"Renge…what doesn't make sense? Are you and I thinking the same thing?"

"I promised him I wouldn't."

"Promised who? Wouldn't what?"

"Then again, he lied to me." Renge said, "and it doesn't take much to piss me off. Then again, it's for your own good."

"Is 'him' Kasanoda?"

"No…"

"Renge, tell me. I can't be crazy, right?" Haruhi said, "It's either that or the fact I'm beginning to think I caused it."

"What? Why?" asked Renge, alarmed.

"Long story, mostly it's about rejection." The brunette said, "Renge, please tell me. Kasanoda and I were each other's closest friend."

"Then you should know," Renge said.

"Renge, please, I'm begging you."

Renge sighed, "Crazy, insane, a mad woman, you name it and that's what people think of me. Every time I speak my mind, every time I want to do something big for myself. Every time I wanna choose. Surprisingly, I don't wanna get married this fast. I wanted to be scriptwriter, Haruhi. My father just forced this on me. In college, I messed around too much and he just let me stop choosing. Now I have to marry that awful person who's always bringing me down and ridiculing me…" The dark blonde proceeded to burst into tears.

"Renge…I'm sorry." Haruhi said, patting the crying girl on her back, "I won't ask you anymore. You have a lot going on already."

"N-no," Renge said, "you deserve to know what we all know."

"Everyone…knows…? Do you mean what we're thinking is a freaking fact?!" Haruhi asked, alarmed. "K-K-Kasanoda was murdered?! He was really murdered?! Who knew, Renge? Who?"

"Everyone, Haruhi, we're not oblivious dumbasses."

"All the men out there…they know? Do they know who did it?"

"Look, we just know it wasn't really a suicide as everyone's saying. You know us rich people, we like to pretend that nothing is wrong."

"No one…told me? Is it because you guys didn't think you needed to?"

"In the world of the rich, it's not uncommon that people will kill to get what they want or something similar. But you most likely didn't know that, so everyone just thought you probably thought it was really suicide," Renge explained. "No one wanted to tell you the truth because you were already terribly upset. Then again, us wealthy people don't wish to bring up such a subject. It's a dirty topic to touch. We like to tiptoe around it and walk away."

"I deserved to know," Haruhi said.

"Kyoya told me not tell you in fear that you might want to stick your nose into the business of yakuza," Renge said. "So Haruhi, do us a favor. Know, but don't act."

"He was wrongfully murdered, Renge," Haruhi said. "I owe him for all his kindness from high school. I have to do something. I'm not sure if I have the money for it, but maybe I can hire some secret-"

"Know but don't act," Renge repeated.

"But-"

"Know but don't act."

"Renge, that's not right. This is not right!" Haruhi said, unlocking the door.

"Haruhi-" Renge reached out to stop her.

"Hey, you bastards, I've found out!" Haruhi yelled as she ran out.

"Found out what, Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"No one wanted to tell me Kasanoda was murdered, huh? No one wanted to tell me I was right? You all knew I was thinking it, but then proceeded to let me think I was crazy. Well, fuck you!" Haruhi yelled, getting a headache but she didn't care.

Kyoya glared at Renge as she came out. She looked down in guilt. "Holy shit," She muttered, "what've I done?"


	3. Surprises

"Oh, is everyone just gonna stay silent?" asked Haruhi, glaring at all the men. They stayed silent, widening their eyes at the brown-haired woman. "So you are, right? Because you want to, right? Do you want keep me thinking I'm just a crazy woman yelling at you guys for no reason? You've wanted to me to think lies all along. I'm so done with your bull." Haruhi sighed as everything stayed the same as if time was frozen.

"Haru-chan…please… calm down…" Honey pleaded.

The woman rolled her brown eyes. Haruhi then looked up at the clock, "You know what? I'm gonna go because the shit you people pull is ridiculous."

"Haruhi, don't leave," Tamaki tried to get up, but almost fell off the couch.

"I'm gonna and I will," Haruhi said. Haruhi tugged on her socks so her feet didn't feel uncomfortable in her sneakers as she put them on. "I'm late for work anyway."

"How are you gonna get there?" The twins asked her.

"Um, walk?" Haruhi replied as if it was obvious, "Ever heard of walking to places?"

"Where are you even going?" Hikaru asked her.

"Work," Haruhi said with a bitter tone.

"Where is that?" Kyoya muttered to himself, "Never mind. I'll find out myself."

"Aren't you gonna at least let us explain ourselves first?" Tamaki asked.

"You've had enough time," the brunette replied with an even more bitter tone. Haruhi checked herself to see if she was ready to go. Before anyone could stop her from leaving, she ran out the door so fast that it was no use. Plus everyone was lazy as heck to even try even if they wanted to chase after her. After Haruhi left, everyone's eyes turned to icily glare at a certain dark blonde.

"I'm…sorry?" Renge said in a way that said she was really unsure if she was.

Kyoya said, "Renge, what the hell? You know what she's gonna try to do now?"

"I'm sorry guys, but Kyoya and I have to go." Renge said, trying to shield herself from the negative atmosphere. "Your family's waiting for us…dear."

"Of course," Kyoya said in a bitter tone, still glaring at Renge. He turned to the men, "I apologize but she's right. We have to leave." Yet his stomach had different idea and reaction. Soon so did the rest as they felt the need to 'let it out'.

* * *

Once the engaged couple got into the limo, the scolding from Kyoya began quicker than Renge expected. His eyes were filled with such anger just like his father's. Him being furious was just scary enough for her. Kyoya looked like as if he was ready to kill somebody, specifically her.

"And that's why, Renge, you should keep your mouth shut because you might end screwing up lives completely," Kyoya said as he finished lecturing.

"Keep my mouth shut? Keep my mouth shut…" Renge repeated in a soft, low voice. She then proceeded to start giggling to herself which did not receive a positive reaction from the male.

"What could you possibly be laughing about, Renge?" Kyoya asked in anger.

"The way you talk to me, the way you try to handle me," Renge paused as she looked out the window. "It's as if I was a wild animal and you were trying to domesticate me."

"Then you should stop acting like one," Kyoya insulted.

"Are you mad at me?" Renge said, "If you are, excellent. Stay that way because I don't give a damn."

"Why are you so difficult?" He snapped.

"I'm difficult because I wasn't raised to be easy," Renge replied.

Her fiancée scowled, "You are insane, Renge. You spilled the beans all because I didn't tell you I had a sister. I told you everything."

"You told me as much as you wanted," the dark blonde snapped. "I was actually going to consider being fine with marrying you. You are very wealthy, handsome, and intelligent. If I wanted, you could afford all the finest things for me like jewelry, cosmetics, and beautiful fashion. But a husband is nothing to me if he does not meet my requirements which includes absolute trust. Because one day during our marriage, I don't want to be like Haruhi. Having to figure out lies for myself that were told by everyone who knew the truth." The woman sighed and checked her pink painted nails.

"Renge-"

"To add to that, it was sad that you couldn't even tell me something as simple as having a sister," Renge said. "Why was that? Did you think something embarrassing would occur if you thought you told me? Well it did. I had to stand there, and be so confused about who the hell she was."

"Renge-"

"You didn't even tell me where the hell you were," Renge continued, ignoring him. "I had to go to several fucking houses to get your ass, Ootori."

Kyoya could feel himself getting a migraine all over again. He interrupted her more loudly, "Renge, I haven't been in contact with her since my senior year in high school. She got married and it was like she was unreachable."

"But you didn't forget about her."

"I didn't think you two would meet so why bother?"

"You're still hiding things from me."

"And that's the beautiful part. You're not supposed to know shit about those things for your own good. We haven't even got married yet, Renge, slow the hell down."

"Slow the hell down?! This whole crap fest flew right past by me. Hell, I don't even remember how fast they told us we were in an arranged marriage."

"Does it matter?" Kyoya cruelly chuckled to himself, "We're in our freaking twenties, and our parents still have a say in lives. Now that's sad." He clutched his head again; his headache was getting worse from all the things going on.

"Kyoya," Renge said out of concern, "when we get home, brush your teeth and make yourself presentable. We're going over to your father's to get with everyone. Right now, just laid down and get some sleep."

"At times, you're bearable," Kyoya muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Keep your mouth shut and sleep."

* * *

"Hello," Renge greeted, smiling as she shook the older girl's hand, "nice to meet you again."

"It's nice to meet you again too," the older girl smiled back. She sighed in happiness, "Twenty-five and Kyoya's already getting married."

"Fuyumi…" Kyoya trailed off as he walked up to them. He didn't know what to say. It's been so long since he's last saw her, and it just felt so great to have her right in front of him. If he could, he would hug her so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Kyoya," Fuyumi's eyes lit up, "how have you been? What are you doing these days now? Are you healthy? Are you being a good boy? Kyoya, I miss you so-" A brown-eyed, black-haired man interrupted her by clearing his throat. Her eyes suddenly became dull again, "Oh, um, Kyoya, you know my husband…Hiroto Shido."

"Yes, I have. Nice to see you for the second time, Shido-san," Kyoya said suspiciously as he noticed the emptiness in her once bright eyes. He shook hands with Hiroto as Hiroto held his hand out.

"Same to you, Kyoya," Hiroto said as he smiled. "Congratulations to you on your marriage."

"Yes, I hope that at least you're happy during your life-long marriage," Fuyumi said, dully. Hiroto tried to secretly give Fuyumi a look. There was definitely something going on with his sister and that husband of hers, and Kyoya had to figure it out. His eyes moved to looked at his fiancée who looked at him with a knowing look. Renge was a good judge of character. Maybe he needed some help.

* * *

The way the cool breeze was hitting her face and blowing her hair was enough for her to enjoy herself. Sure the customers were needy and whiny at times, but being with the Host Club members had prepared her for that type of attitude. She was just glad she was taking a nice, peaceful break with her best female friend, Mei Yasumura.

Mei Yasumura was an amber-eyed, overly-tanned, bronze-skinned, bleach blonde girl. Mei wore a lot of makeup and also wore fake eyelashes. The blonde was girly, vain, and outspoken. Mei dreamt about being a fashion designer, but put that aside due a certain incident. Mei now worked at a ritzy fashion store, but sometimes she helped out Haruhi at her father's pension. Her father was Misuzu and her parents had been divorced for years. Her hatred for her father was deep because of him leaving the family and becoming a crossdresser like Ranka. It wasn't entirely his fault since her mother-unknown to her-prohibited him from visiting her. Mei used to harshly insult him but since Haruhi reasoned with her, she doesn't disrespect him anymore. At least not in public.

"Haruhi," the bleach blonde called, "are you listening?"

"I'm sorry," Haruhi apologized. "What did you say?"

"I asked if you had a boyfriend yet," Mei asked.

"Mei…"

"I thought you said you were at a party so I thought you hooked up with someone. I mean it's about time."

"Mei, I like being single." Haruhi said, "Besides why are you picking on me? You're single too."

"Hey, we're talking about you right now." Mei said, "I just thought if you were at crazy party, you would do some crazy things."

"It was a fancy party," Haruhi said, "…and my closest school friend died there."

"Holy shit," the blonde responded. "At the party? See, that must've been a crazy ass party."

"Mei!"

"Someone died right?"

"Yeah, he was the host."

"Holy shit!"

"Mei!"

"I'm sorry for your friend, Haruhi, but you gotta admit that's some crazy shit."

"Yeah, but I have a problem." Haruhi said, "You weren't picking up your phone so I have to start from what happened awhile ago at my house. Be prepared because it's gonna be a long story."

Mei commented, "We don't have that long of a break."

"Mei, just be quiet and let me continue," Haruhi said, getting annoyed.

"Mei, Haruhi," a familiar voice called. They turned to see Misuzu as he spoke more, "I'm sorry girls but, Haruhi, I'm gonna have to cut your break short."

"What? Why?" Mei asked angrily. She wanted to comfort Haruhi and know what happened yet her father had come.

"We have a wealthy customer. Haruhi, I think it's that handsome blond male friend of yours." Misuzu said, "Oh how I miss him. He's so beautiful!"

Mei scolded, getting embarrassed, "Dad!"

'He must be talking about Tamaki,' Haruhi thought. She asked, "Could you send him away please?"

Both Mei and Misuzu shouted in surprise, "What?!"

"B-but Haruhi, if he's handsome," the blonde reasoned, "this is your chance for a boyfriend."

"I told you I like being single," Haruhi argued. "In fact, I may stay single for a long time."

Mei said, "Haruhi! Don't tease me like that!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Tamaki. He continued speaking. His eyes met the brunette's, "Haruhi…"

"Senpai, please leave, I'm not in the mood. I don't even want to be in contact with you guys. I never did," Haruhi snapped.

"Haruhi…I just wanted to invite you to come to Ouran Academy this Saturday." Tamaki said, "We're having a celebration on me becoming the chairman since my father's retiring. I understand if you don't want to come."

"I don't," Haruhi said bluntly.

"Oh…okay…I'll go then."

"Wait! You don't stay in a room here and possibly pose for a few nude pictures?" Misuzu offered. Mei glared at the okama.

"No thank you," Tamaki chuckled a little. "I don't want to upset Haruhi with my presence. Farewell, Haruhi."

"Bye," Haruhi replied, not caring.

Soon Tamaki was out of ear reach, and Mei began to speak, "Haruhi! What the hell?! He was the definition of stunning. The definition of handsome. The definition of-"

Haruhi replied bitterly, "To me, he's anything but that."

"You're going," the blonde girl said.

"Mei-"

"I will drag you."

"Mei-"

"It's official! You're going," Mei declared. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get to work."

Before the brunette girl could object any further, her friend quickly hurried off. Haruhi sighed, "Has anybody ever heard of 'will' in this world?"

* * *

This was a beautiful moment. Kimiko wished it could stay like this forever. The smell of the plants surrounded her. The sunshine shined bright on her body. The presence of Mori made her less intense about her worries.

"Are you alright?" Mori asked. His face showed no emotion like always.

"I am. I really am." Kimiko replied, smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm just really glad you're here with me."

Mori smiled, "Really?" He was getting a hint of something.

"Yeah, I don't handle negative things like death well," Kimiko told him. "I'm just glad you happened to pass by my family's botanical park."

"I'm glad too," he told her.

Her eyes widened and she blushed, "Mori-senpai, for the past few days…have you hitting on me?" Mori swore that he would've choked on his own spit. He didn't expect Kimiko to be fast forward like that. Kimiko was always known as an agreeable, kind, big-hearted girl. He couldn't believe how blunt she could be.

Now Mori had been trying to make subtle yet obvious romantic advances at the girl. Not because he liked her but because his father had told him that he would need a lover soon or he could forget about continuing to be the heir. Mori's parents were very fond and obsessed over having grandchildren. Seeing his little brother, Satoshi, have a girlfriend made them think that Mori was being a little slow. Honestly, Mori didn't want to find love yet but he didn't want the position of the heir to be given to Satoshi. _That _would go very bad. So when he saw Kimiko, he just decided to use her. Old Mori would've cared about her feelings, but this one didn't. All those years of training would not go to waste.

"Yes."

"Oh…this is awkward…"

"Why?"

"I-I thought you were gay." Silence filled the air as she struck a chord with Mori. His eye twitched, but the silence alone scared her. She apologized, "Senpai, I'm sorry!"

"W-w-why would you think that?"

"During high school, I heard you were always a little harsh when rejecting girls." Kimiko said, "One girl even said that you rejected her because there was already someone you loved…Honey-senpai."

"He's my cousin," Mori reasoned.

"If it makes you feel any better…" Kimiko said. "For a short period of time in middle school, some people thought the twins were gay."

"Their twin brothers," Mori murmured to himself. "Why do people like incest so much?"

"Mori, I'm really sorry." Kimiko said, looking down and playing with her fingers, "I shouldn't have believed such rumors." Mori sighed. Was this the girl he chose?

* * *

"May I help you?" Mei repeated that line for the one thousandth time today as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to see a raven-haired girl.

"Hi," the girl had a soft voice, "can you help me with looking for wedding dresses?" The store Mei worked at was large. It had all kinds of departments.

"Yeah, is there anything you're specifically looking for?" Mei asked.

"Something black or it could just be dark colors," the girl replied.

Mei wanted to give the girl a judgmental look so badly. She was surprised that the customer didn't want anything that was in the category of pastel colors or bright colors or just white. Suddenly, a short honey blond man appeared.

"Uh," his sweat dropped. The man scratched the back of his head, nervously, "Reiko, sugar, you don't want anything normal?" Mei was slightly alarmed. Was this guy even old enough to marry? Was this woman a super cougar?

"I prefer something really dark and gothic, Mitsukuni," Reiko argued. She turned to the blonde girl again, "Can you help me find some please?"

"Sure but I doubt that there are many like that in this store," Mei warned. The couple started following Mei, and also started whispering to each other. Of course, Mei didn't notice.

"Honey, I was at the baby section at the store today." Reiko told him, "There was this woman I talked to shortly and she was also pregnant. She looked familiar though but I can't put my finger on it."

"What did she look like, sweetheart?" Honey asked, curious.

"She was a dark blonde. I couldn't see her eyes though because she was wearing sunglasses."

"Inside the store?"

"Inside the store," his fiancée replied. "She looked really familiar though."

"Who'd she remind you of?"

"I can't remember. That's the problem." Reiko told him, "I had a really bad vibe about her though."

"Maybe it was just some stranger." Honey advised, "Don't stress. It's bad for our baby." The couple smiled at each other.

Reiko said, "Yeah, maybe…hey, I think I see some dark wedding dresses I like." The girl hurried towards the dresses.

"Reiko, sugar plum, no! That's the funeral section!"

* * *

"This party's really nice," Hikaru said as he put his hands in pocket. Everyone was having a good time. Drinking, laughing, smiling…it was something everyone missed at Ouran Academy after Tamaki's departure. Former students were there, and business partners of the Suoh family were there.

"Yeah," Kaoru agreed. "I can't believe we're back here. You know, in Ouran Academy."

"Yeah…a lot of memories," Hikaru said as he looked around.

"It's kind of tense though."

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Everyone who was at Kasanoda's party is in here," Kaoru said. "Just makes things a little tense."

"Come on now, Kaoru," Hikaru said. "This is supposed to be a happy event. Let's ignore the bad things."

"You can't ignore them forever," Kaoru said. The twins' eyes met, "Just like you can't ignore your feelings."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Kaoru said. "Your feelings for Haruhi are returning."

"Whatever," Hikaru said, trying to act if it didn't matter to him.

"Hikaru…"

"Kaoru, let it go, okay? She's not even coming tonight," Hikaru said. "Why are you talking about her?"

"Because Hikaru," Kaoru said, "going to the strip club or the bar is not going to solve all your problems."

"Okay but what about you, huh?" Hikaru snapped, "If you're so concerned about my love and social life, what about yours?"

"I'm just worried about you, Hika," Kaoru said with concern in his voice.

"Well, don't. I'm the older brother here, and I will always be." Hikaru told him, "I'm the one who's supposed to be looking out for you."

"We're siblings," Kaoru said. "We look out for each other."

A voice called them, "Hitachiins?" They sighed. Didn't anyone know they had separate and different names?

"Hey Momoka," they greeted. They were slightly annoyed at her appearance. They didn't like unwanted company in their little world.

"Hi," Momoka said, smiling. "I didn't get to see you much at the last party. Wow, you've both grown up to be so handsome." Then again, compliments were very much appreciated by the Hitachiin twins.

"Thank you, Momoka," the twins said, smiling also. Momoka was still polite and nice as ever.

There was a short period of awkward silence. "I wonder when Tamaki-senpai is gonna appear," Momoka said. "His entrances and presence always made an impression on everyone."

"Yeah…" the twins agreed as they remembered.

"Not to be nosy but…do you know why Tamaki-senpai left?" asked Momoka. She sighed as she continued, "It's just that him leaving made such terrible impact on everybody so I wonder…why he even left…" Momoka was also still curious as ever.

"We're still asking ourselves that, Momoka," Hikaru replied.

"Let's just hope this party raises our spirits up after all that's happened," Momoka said. The twins nodded in agreement.

* * *

"This room…it's so dusty…it's like no one's walked in here for years," Tamaki said to no one in particular. He coughed as he felt dust particles enter his mouth. The room he was in was dark. It's vibe was so gloomy, and the room was very dirty. There were dust bunnies and huge dust balls everywhere. The paint was even peeling off, and there were cracks on its walls. Tamaki kept walking around until he reached the windows. He slid his finger on it, and his finger was immediately covered with a coat of dust. Tamaki sighed. This room had been untouched. This room had not been entered in. This room had been a host club's room. What had happened to Music Room #3?

A ray of light shined on Tamaki as he heard its now creaky doors open. He heard a familiar female voice, "Tamaki, what are you doing in this disgusting room? Come out, it's time for the announcements."

His eyes and voice were dull once again, "Yes dear."

* * *

"I can't believe we got here," Mei said, excited. "I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind that I came."

"Number one, he's _not _my boyfriend for the last time. Goodness, do you hear anything I say?" Haruhi said, "Number two, there was an invitation in my mailbox. Another on front of my door, another on my bedroom pillow, and another in my sinks. So I think we had a lot of help knowing where this party was." They walked in, and all eyes were on Haruhi again. Whispers filled the room. They were probably like this because of her outburst at the funeral. Nevertheless, Haruhi didn't care. She didn't even care to be here. She wouldn't be here if Mei hadn't broken into her house through the window and forced her to get dressed and come.

"Wow, why are they staring at you?" Mei asked, "Were you actually popular at your high school? Not to be mean, but I find that hard to believe. Oh wait, didn't you tell me you were a host or something? That explains it." Haruhi narrowed her eyes at Mei. "What? What did I say?"

"Whatever," Haruhi said. "I just want to stay here for a short time, and then leave. Unless the food here is really good because this time, I brought a bag to stuff it all in." Suddenly, Haruhi heard her name being called from all sorts of directions. She turned to each one seeing, Kyoya and Renge, the twins and Momoka, Honey and Reiko, Mori and Kimiko walking towards her.

"Crap, I really didn't want to attract attention," Haruhi said.

"Are you grateful now that I picked out your dress?" Mei said. In response, the brunette narrowed her brown eyes at her again. Mei shrugged it off, "Whether you like it or not, the previous choice was horrendous." Soon, the whole group reached Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we didn't think you'd come," Kaoru said.

"Who's your friend, Haruhi?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm Mei," the blonde introduced herself, "nice to meet you."

"You too," Hikaru flashed a lopsided smile. Mei flashed a charming smile of her own.

Haruhi was about to say something, but she was interrupted by a loud voice. Everyone turned to see an aged Mr. Suoh, Tamaki's father, on top of the stairs with a smile on his face. Tamaki was standing next to him, smiling also. He greeted everyone and thanked them for coming.

"Today, I am sad to say that I must retire from my position as chairman of Ouran Academy." Mr. Suoh announced, "Yet today, I am proud to say that my son will take over the position as chairman of the school." Loud clapping followed after he stopped speaking.

Tamaki began to speak as the clapping died down, "I am also proud. My goals for a better future for Ouran Academy are great. In my years of being a chairman, I hope to make an excellent one. I hope I bring many great and positive changes to this school. This school is almost like home sweet home. There are so many great memories here that I've never forgotten. There are so many people here that I've never forgotten." Tamaki paused, "I promise you that I will try my absolute best for this school."

'Hasn't he broken enough promises?' Haruhi thought. She almost wanted to cry. His speech touched her heart.

"I also have an announcement," a female voice was heard. As she stepped out the shadows, the female revealed to be Éclair Tonnerre. Correction: Éclair Tonnerre _Suoh_. Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the room as she revealed herself.

"What the hell?!" Haruhi said angrily to the group, "No one told me she was gonna be here."

"Don't look at us," Renge said with the same amount of shock. "We didn't know either."

Éclair continued after everyone quieted down. She said with a smile, "I would like to happily announce that I, Éclair Tonnerre Suoh, am pregnant." Everyone gasped again. Whispers filled the room rapidly, and most people clapped and cheered. The remaining people, who the former members of the Host Club, just stood there as if they were frozen. All sorts of emotions came rushing back to them: Anger, hatred, shock. It was as if as the world outside of them had not existed anymore. They were in a world of absolute absence. They were in bodies, minds, and souls filled with anger, hatred, and shock.

"Oh, I see, Haruhi…he's not your boyfriend because he's already married," Mei said. "Wait a minute, is it his child in her stomach though? I don't mean to question her fidelity but…"

"Are you guys okay?" Kimiko asked with concern. "It's like you're absolutely frozen."

"Mitsukuni," Reiko took his hand in hers and tugged it. "That's the girl I saw at the store. She's the one."

"Renge," Momoka said with worry, "do you know what's wrong with them?"

"To them," Renge tried to explain. "It's not exactly the best news." Renge returned to trying to snap her fiancée out of it.

Somehow, amongst the large crowd, Éclair's blue eyes met Haruhi's brown ones. Those blue eyes had an evil glint in them. Éclair flashed a mocking, cruel smirk at the brunette. Éclair rubbed her stomach. She then turned to Tamaki, brought his face to hers, and kissed him. That made Haruhi crack. Our heroine felt the salty, wet tears roll down her cheeks. Hikaru noticed and tried to wrap his arms around her for comfort, but she ran out as fast as she could. Haruhi Fujioka had pride like everyone else. Haruhi Fujioka would not let Éclair Tonnerre Suoh see her cry.


	4. Tamaki's Party and Baby News

**Okay, I thought I should mention that Mei Yasumura is also a manga-only character like Reiko. Now you can read on. Sorry for the awkward interruption.**

* * *

"I guess we only have three words to say," Hikaru said.

"What-"

"The-"

"Fuck?!"

Everyone else looked at Kaoru, Hikaru, and Renge. The women in the group, except Renge, gaped at them. They didn't understand the depth of the situation very clearly.

"Why are you guys like this? We should be happy for them," Momoka said.

"Oh god," Hikaru rubbed his temples, "please stop talking, Momoka."

Mei tried to say, "Um, guys-"

"No, Momoka's right," Kimiko defended. "Tamaki and his wife are having a baby. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"It's wrong on so many different levels," Kaoru said.

Mei tried again, "Guys-"

"But why?" Reiko asked, "I can feel a bad vibe from her, but how bad is she?"

"_Very_ bad," Mori replied.

"Guys-" Mei put up her hands in defeat and sighed. She chose to just stick to the current subject. "Maybe you guys are exaggerating, or maybe she's changed," Mei suggested.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Hikaru snapped, "That's right. Nobody but Haruhi's little friend. If you had a friendship like Haruhi has with the former Host Club members, then we could talk and you would understand." Renge cleared her throat. Hikaru added, "You count too, Renge. You were our self-proclaimed manager after all. Plus you know what Éclair Tonnerre is all about."

"Oh, so all of a sudden, I'm not worthy? I don't have that great of relationship with Haruhi?" Mei asked, offended. She squinted at Hikaru in a challenging way.

"That's right, Blondie."

"Oh, I was just checking since I remember the time she told me you weren't exactly great friends either. Ya know, during high school and all. Especially nowadays," Mei said.

Hikaru began to say, "Wha-"

"Plus, have you noticed that she's gone?" Mei pointed out. The men widened their eyes, and the women gasped in surprise.

"What the-why didn't you mention it earlier?" Hikaru asked.

"I tried," Mei said, "but you all were too busy having that conversation about Éclair Tonnerre."

"Excuse me," a feminine voice said. Mori moved out of the way since he was blocking the female. The female turned out to be Éclair herself. You could see the blue-eyed, dark blonde twirl her binoculars with her thin fingers. Éclair continued, "I couldn't help but hear my name."

"Speak of the devil," Renge muttered, crossing her arms. Suddenly, Tamaki walked up next to his wife. Renge continued, rolling her eyes, "and its demon."

"Éclair, you've met my friends before, right?" Tamaki asked nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yes," Éclair said, "and I must say, my stay here had been very pleasant." Renge scowled in her mind. She forcibly yet subtly grabbed Kyoya's hand.

"Your stay here brought a fate quite unexpected," Kyoya said, smiling. Behind the glare of his glasses, his eyes said something different from his smile.

Éclair asked with a smile of her own, "Oh really? If I'm correct, you're Kyoya Ohtori. Tamaki told me a lot about you. He's told me a lot about all of you. It's like he never shuts up about it." Her fake smile grew, and her tone of bitterness increased. Éclair looked at everyone, and soon her eyes stopped on Reiko. "Didn't we meet before? At the baby section?"

"Yes," Reiko replied, smiling at the blue-eyed woman a little.

"I'm assuming the one you're clutching is your husband?" Éclair asked.

"…" Reiko just smiled. The raven-haired woman's smiles were just out of kindness. Reiko really didn't have good feeling about Éclair. She felt it in her stomach…or maybe it's just nausea. Reiko suddenly felt a little queasy and nervous as all eyes were set on her.

Mei could see Reiko's discomfort so she changed the subject. "Well, I'm pretty sure Tamaki didn't say anything about me." Mei said, "He doesn't know me."

"Are you one of the wives?" Éclair asked.

"Nope, I'm Mei. I'm just a friend of Haruhi's," Mei replied.

"Oh," Éclair said with a tone of disgust.

"Wait, you said you're a friend of Haruhi's?" Tamaki asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah," The bleach blonde answered, "you just repeated what I just said."

"So Haruhi did come? She's here?" Tamaki asked, getting hopeful.

Mei nodded as she replied, "Yeah."

"Where is she?" Tamaki quickly asked.

Éclair pouted a little and narrowed her eyes. She held onto her binoculars tightly. She told Tamaki, putting her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure she'll show up somewhere sometime later. Don't worry about that commoner girl."

"Commoner?" Mei asked, mouthing to Hikaru.

"It's a thing," Hikaru mouthed back.

"Where is she?" Tamaki asked again, ignoring Éclair.

"The restrooms."

"The cafeteria."

"In the hallways."

They all replied in different answers than the person next to them. Everyone except Éclair looked at each other confused.

"Does no one know where she is?" asked Tamaki, who was panicking a little.

"No, we do," Renge responded quickly. "Don't worry, we do."

"Where is she then?" Tamaki repeated. Then the blond man noticed something, "Hey, where did Hikaru and Haruhi's friend go?" Everyone except Éclair bothered to look around them, but no one knew.

* * *

"Hikaru, wait! Slow down!" A certain overly-tanned blonde pleaded, "I can't take much more of this."

"I can't. I need to keep on going." Hikaru replied, "Try and keep up. You don't have to-"

"I'm going to come with you," Mei snapped. "Slow down, Hikaru! I don't want to get too hot and sweaty."

"You don't have to-" Mei clutched his arm, and Hikaru groaned in response. Mei let a breath.

"Do you feel good now?" Hikaru asked, irritated.

"Yeah," Mei smiled, "I can feel a breeze coming out from the windows."

"Good," The redhead said with bitterness. "Now if you let me go, I can continue to try to find Haruhi." The two were in the middle of a hallway.

"_We _can continue to try to find Haruhi," Mei corrected.

"I don't want you slowing me down," Hikaru snapped.

"I'm not!"

"Why is it taking you so long to catch up then?"

"I'm in heels, dammit," The blonde said, "and I feel like my dress is too tight."

"A girl shouldn't be in a dress like that," Hikaru said.

"Huh?"

"It's too beautiful and probably _way_ below your size for you," he insulted.

"Ugh, I should slap you for that," Mei said, nearly stomping her right foot down. "Why are you such an asshole to me?"

"Be quiet," Hikaru said as he bended down to her waist. "Let me help you there." He examined it a little. Mei was wearing a turquoise, belted chiffon dress. "Stop fidgeting," He told her, gripping her waist. Hikaru loosened the belt a bit, "Got it. Feel more comfortable?"

"Yeah," Mei said. "Thank you." An awkward silence passed by as Hikaru kept staring at her curves. "You can get up now. We have to search for Haruhi, remember?"

"Right," he started blushing a little at how awkward he made it, "um, sorry about insulting you before. I lied."

"I know you did," Mei said. "Now let's continue, but wait. We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Where in this school do you think Haruhi would run off to?"

"The caféteria?"

Mei raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"That woman is gluttonous," Hikaru defended.

"Okay, that could be a possibility on our list but think harder."

"Are you gonna think about it too though?"

"No, this is my first time coming here."

"Right…" Hikaru said. "How about…the former host club room?"

"You think she'd be there?"

"It's still a possibility," Hikaru said. "Let's put it into action."

* * *

Haruhi wanted to look away, but it was hard to. Her big brown eyes couldn't help but stick to the horrible scene. It had been eight years since she had last been in here. After a few days after Tamaki's departure, Haruhi had made sure to pass by the room several times every week. She knew no one dared to go in there, or even touch the doors. One time she tried to, but Kyoya had been somewhere near her and spotted her. When Haruhi almost touched the doorknob, she swore Kyoya had given her most uncomfortable glare even if it was under his glasses. In response, she awkwardly drew back and softly apologized even though he couldn't hear her since he was far away.

Back on topic, Haruhi didn't think that the room would stay untouched for very long. She thought someone was at least going to go in, or at least clean up the room once in awhile. If she squinted, Haruhi see cobwebs forming in the corners of the room.

"This room…it's so cold…and no one has at least stepped in here?" Haruhi asked out loud, rubbing her arms as she felt a cold breeze come in from the windows. Soon, the silence was shattered by people bickering.

"What are you doing here?" Was that Hikaru?

"Why shouldn't I be here? It's my school." Was that Tamaki?

"But what are you doing in this exact spot?" Hikaru snapped in fustration.

"I'm looking for Haruhi," Tamaki replied back in the same tone.

"Why? Did you finally decide that you care?"

"I've always cared about her."

"Fellas, let's take some time to calm down a bit." Was that Mei?

"Look, I know what you're doing Suoh."

"And what is that, Hikaru?"

"You're trying to win her heart, but you won't win against me!" Wait, what did Hikaru just say? This conversation was getting somewhere. It was probably going to get very heated, but Haruhi did not want to come out. Didn't they understand that she needed to be alone sometimes?

"I beg to differ," Tamaki taunted. "Have you ever gotten so close to her like I did that one night?"

"Oo, what happened 'that one night'?" Damn Mei and her curiousity.

"You threw up on her," Hikaru reminded. "Should I also remind you that you have a pregnant wife, Suoh?"

"I still love Haruhi."

"You can't have both, and you definitely can't have her."

"I have a better chance than you ever will."

"Do you like to lie to yourself, Suoh?"

"Admit, Hitachiin," Tamaki said, "I'm better than you in romance. After all, I've never left Haruhi alone in a thunderstorm."

Haruhi heard Mei yell, "Hikaru no, stop!" Haruhi suddenly ran out in time to see Hikaru throw a punch while Tamaki dodged and tripped the other man. The two men began to wrestle on the floor trying to punch, choke, and just do any violent action.

"You fucking idiots!" Haruhi yelled, running towards them, "Stop it already!" It seemed like the two didn't even hear the brunette girl as they kept fighting.

"There they are!" shouted a familiar voice who turned out to Renge. She was hurrying towards the two along with the others.

"STOP!"

Everyone stopped whatever they were doing. They froze in their places. All eyes were on Haruhi. Haruhi ran over to the two men quickly-as she could in heels. She pulled them apart, with their eyes still on her.

"Are you hurt?" Haruhi asked, checking each boy's face.

"Haruhi…" Hikaru and Tamaki trailed off.

"Haruhi," Mei spoke up, "Hikaru and I were looking for you. You ran away."

"I wanted to be alone," Haruhi said.

"Haruhi," Tamaki sat up, "I was looking for you too."

"Why?" Haruhi glared as she snapped.

Renge explained, "Yeah, we tried to distract him but it didn't really work."

"I didn't think he would get scared at the mention of the fact that Nekozawa was near," Reiko murmured. Honey patted his fiancée's back comfortingly.

"Haruhi," Tamaki took Haruhi's hand in his.

She snatched it away quickly. "Don't, senpai," The brunette said. "I just came over here to stop everything and to see if you guys were seriously hurt." Haruhi stood up. A look of sadness yet anger crossed her face, "Tell me the truth. Do I come off as easy to everyone?"

"Haru-chan, why would you-" Honey asked.

"Tamaki, Hikaru, I heard what you freakin' said," Haruhi said. "You guys need to know something, okay? I'm not some prize at a festival. You cannot 'win me over'."

"Haruhi-" Hikaru began to say.

"Shut up! I'm speaking," Haruhi snapped. She turned to Tamaki, "I was super drunk, okay? You literally threw up on me. To add to that, I was in deep mourning and guilt over Kasanoda's death. Give me a break. I hardly even remember that night, and I'm surprised that you do. Don't try to use it as some bragging right."

"Haruhi, I'm really sorry," Tamaki apologized.

"It's too late to be sorry," Haruhi said. "It was too late when you broke your promise to me and married that bitch you call your wife." Haruhi glared at everyone except Mei, "It's too late when no one stood up for me when everyone made fun of me because of my background. It was too late when you guys passed by me when I broke down crying on some days. For your information, your pity looks didn't do shit to help me."

"Haruhi, we apologize for that but don't you think it's time to let go? It's been several years," Kyoya said.

"How can I forget something that's affected the entire direction of my life so much?" Haruhi said, "Just because you've mastered the skill, Kyoya, doesn't mean I will."

"Excuse me?" Kyoya asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Actually, I'm wrong. It's all of you rich bastards that have mastered this skill," Haruhi said. "Every fucking time something happens, you wanna shrug it off and act like it's no big deal. Well, I guess you can afford to do that when your money can cover it up."

"Haruhi," Momoka stopped. "I'm afraid you have the wrong perception of us."

"No, I got it right down to the core," Haruhi said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sick of it. You don't have to scream out to world. Hell, get a therapist if you need to. God knows you people need it."

"Haruhi, it doesn't work like that," Renge said. "Every time, we try to voice our thoughts…it's like we get blocked out by a sound proof wall. Sometimes, letting it out gets us in toxic situations."

"You know what? I don't know why I even bother to care," Haruhi said. "Now listen to me for once, I'm going back to my normal life and I don't want to see any of you again."

"Haruhi!" Kaoru said, "You should be lucky that we still even care."

"I don't want you to," Haruhi snapped. "Come on, Mei."

"Going already?" Haruhi wished she hadn't heard that.

"Yes," Haruhi said as she faced her enemy when she turned around. "Congratulations on the baby of yours. I hope it doesn't turn out to be as devilish as you." As the brunette walked past her, Haruhi pushed Éclair off by her shoulder causing the blonde to stumble back a bit. Éclair scowled.

Éclair asked, "Bitter because I stole your boyfriend?"

"Bitter because you ruined lives," Haruhi said, not turning around and with Mei following.

* * *

A year had passed since Haruhi had communicated with everyone from Ouran. Things had happened since the party. Haruhi had received an invitation for Honey's wedding a month after the party. Honey was bearable and she didn't miss something big as his wedding. Haruhi went but in disguise so she could not be detected easily. She stayed for a short time though. She congratulated Honey and Reiko, and she even got a gift bag. In her gift bag was fancy tuna which made the brunette very happy.

She had also started dating Arai three months ago. It was a surprise to her that he had such a long term crush on her, and she still didn't noticed all these years. He had asked her out when he came to make a delivery at her job on her 24th birthday. So far, the relationship had been very smooth. Arai was the best-and only-boyfriend she ever had.

As always, Ranka always called Haruhi every day. He did his usually father-daughter checkups even though Haruhi kept reminding him that she was in her 20s.

Her job was good to her as always. Even though there were bad days, Haruhi couldn't help but wear a smile on her face. Especially on the days where Mei came to help out.

Ah, yes, life was good to her nowadays. She'd rather have this one than another.

"Haruhi, can you take some towels upstairs to Room 300? My back is killing me," Misuzu said, handing off some towels to Haruhi.

"Yes, Misuzu," Haruhi obeyed as she took the white, clean towels.

"Oh, I forget about how you're so sweet and good to me," Misuzu said. Misuzu pinched Haruhi's cheeks, much to the young girl's annoyance. "I should give you a raise but I don't feel like it today."

"Of course," Haruhi murmured.

"What?" Misuzu asked, not hearing her.

"I'm taking these towels upstairs," Haruhi said as she felt her sweat drop.

* * *

"Room 300, Room 300," Haruhi repeated to herself. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't forget. Unfortunately, that resulted her in not focusing enough to cause her bump into someone.

"Ouch!" They both said as they rubbed their foreheads.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. I wasn't-" Haruhi looked up, "R-Reiko?!"

"Haruhi? Haruhi!" Reiko smiled, "It's been so long. How've you been?"

"What are you doing here, Reiko?" Haruhi asked, "Is Honey with you?"

"Of course," Reiko replied. "We stopped here just for a meal since we came back from a trip. I just had to use the restroom."

"How are you guys?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh we're both fine," Reiko said. Silence passed by. The raven-haired girl spoke again, "I gave birth five months ago. The birth was premature but the baby turned out just fine."

Haruhi was actually surprised herself that a gasp came out of her mouth. She grinned, "Boy or girl?"

"It's a he," Reiko replied with a grin. "His name is Takeo."

"I see," Haruhi said. "Well, congratulations. I'm very happy for you."

"Thank you," Reiko said. Silence passed again. The ravenette spoke again, "Look, Haruhi, I need to tell you something. There's a ru-" Suddenly they heard the mother's name being called. They turned to see Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

"How long does it take you to go to the bathroom?" Honey asked. He held a baby carrier which, of course, had a small baby in it who kept fidgeting and making cute little noises. Honey's eyes widened to see Haruhi, "Haruhi? Hi Haru-chan, it's been so long since we've seen each other."

"Hello, Honey-senpai," Haruhi greeted back. "I heard about the precious baby boy."

"Yes, you wanna see him?" Honey held him up close to Haruhi. The baby was handsome. He had a several strands of dark brown hair. The baby also had big, brown eyes just like his father. Takeo was wearing a long-sleeved purple shit with demin jeans and white socks.

"He's adorable," Haruhi complimented, smiling at Takeo. "Are you thinking of passing Usa-chan down to him?"

"No," Honey said, a bit darkly, "it'll only soften him."

"Honey…" Haruhi trailed off. She thought, 'Poor Honey. Raised to think that males can't like feminine things, and now he's going to raise a child with that mindset too.'

"S-"

"I'm sorry, Honey, but I just remembered I have to take these towels to a room." Haruhi said, "I really have to go. I hope I see you guys sometime. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Honey and Reiko replied. The married couple looked at each other in worry.

* * *

Haruhi knocked on the door of Room 300. No answer. She knocked again. The doorknob didn't move, and she didn't hear any sound inside. Was this a joke? Did the person get impatient and leave? She knocked again. Still no answer. Haruhi decided to go in. Room 300 would need fresh towels anyway. Haruhi got out some keys, and unlocked the door. She walked in.

"Ah!" Haruhi yelled, dropping the towels and covering her brown eyes. Unfortunately, going in was a big mistake for her. Haruhi had just walked into a couple making out the bed. The woman was in pink lingerie while the man was fully clothed. What made it worse was that the two were no strangers to her.

"Haruhi?!" a female voice said.

"Is that you…Renge?" Haruhi asked, still having her eyes covered with her hand.

"Kyoya, give me your shirt so I can cover myself," Renge said.

"Fine," he said with a little disappointment in his voice.

'My god,' Haruhi thought, 'I never thought I'd see Kyoya Ootori so horny and basically swallowing a girl's face off.'

"You can look now," Renge said. Haruhi uncovered her eyes to see a blushing Renge and a horny Kyoya, kissing Renge's neck like crazy. "Kyoya! We have a guest!" Renge scolded, pushing him off, "Sorry, he's had a little bit to drink."

"Wow, I didn't think you guys were in love…"

Kyoya replied, "Well, not exactly, we're just horny." Renge nodded in agreement. An awkward silence filled the air.

Haruhi bent down to pick up the towels, "Oh, um, sorry for dropping the towels."

"Don't worry about it," Renge said. "I just can't believe we're seeing you here. We didn't expect this."

"Me either," Haruhi murmured.

"Haruhi, I'm actually glad to see you," Kyoya said.

"Oh, you wouldn't be glad to see me anyways?"

"So as I was saying," Kyoya ignored Haruhi's question. "It seems that we have a problem. Now, this is going to piss you off but-"

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"It's about Tamaki and Éclair."

"Kyoya!"

"Now hear me out," Kyoya said. "It may be possible that Éclair has been leading us all on."

"What do you mean?"

Kyoya sighed and replied, "Éclair may be faking her pregnancy." Haruhi dropped the towels again in shock.


	5. Kidnapped For 2nd Time

"Are you sure he hasn't had too much to drink?" Haruhi asked as she bended down to pick the towels up.

"Haruhi," Renge said with a warning tone.

"Okay, okay," Haruhi said. "I just don't see how this is relevant to me."

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked, "Don't you want to reveal her secret?"

"Why do you need me?" Haruhi asked. "Have you ever tried to tell him?"

Kyoya sighed as he scratched his head little. He spoke, "He won't believe me without proof."

"Then get proof," Haruhi said, laying their towels on a dresser. "How do you even know if she's lying? You did say she _may be_ faking it. It doesn't mean she is."

"Haruhi, I'm a doctor," Kyoya said.

"Are you a pediatrician?" Haruhi asked. "Even you are, I still don't want fall for your host club tricks again."

"Host club tricks? What are you talking about?" Kyoya asked.

"That thing you guys always do," Haruhi tried to explain. "It's when you somehow involve me into your stupid shenanigans, and I'm not falling for it again."

"Haruhi, this is adult life." Kyoya said with impatience, "We're not in high school anymore."

"Well I bet you guys still treat it like it is," Haruhi said. "Now if you excuse me, I have to return to other work."

"Don't leave!" Renge said as she ran quickly enough to block the door. "Please Haruhi, we beg you…"

"No, just no!" Haruhi started shouting, "Please, d-don't ruin things for me. Can't you people just leave me alone and stop ruining things for me?! My life is great right now, and I prefer it to be that way. I have a nice job, a nice place to live-" Renge snorted, and Kyoya lowered his head to hide his smirk. Haruhi glared at them and cleared her throat. She continued speaking, "A great boyfriend that I may fall in love with soon, and-"

"Aw, you fell in love?" Renge asked. She smiled sadly, "I wish I was given the chance to do that. Here I am, making out with a man because I have to practice on how to kiss him at my wedding and not grimace or throw up." Kyoya lifted his head to glare at Renge.

"Same to you, Renge," Kyoya said. "Kissing you is like eating bullshit."

"Screw you, Kyoya."

Haruhi muttered, "Wow, a year and you guys still don't get along."

"Yet we're great at acting like we do," Renge said, proudly.

"Okay, so we get the point. You have a nice life right now." Kyoya said, "But we're just asking you to do one simple thing-"

"Nope but that's how it starts. One simple thing and shit blows up in my face," Haruhi said. "I did one simple thing as accidentally break a vase. I did one simple thing as going to Kasanoda's party. And we all know how those one simple things ended up into."

"Plus proving that Éclair Tonnerre's pregnancy is fake is not exactly simple," Renge said.

"Whose side are you on, Renge?" Kyoya asked.

"The side that wants to get away from you," Renge said.

"Says the one that's in my shirt," Kyoya retorted.

"Says the one who doesn't look better than me in his shirt," She retorted back. He sighed and rubbed his head in frustration. He looked at the two women.

"I'm gonna go," Haruhi said awkwardly. "You two need to work out your relationship problems. Assuming you're going to have a child together, it's best that you learn to get along."

"Don't take another step," Kyoya said.

"Is that a threat?" Haruhi asked. She slightly lied, "Because I'm not scared of you anymore."

"That's cute and impossible," Kyoya said with a slight smirk.

"Let me out, Renge," Haruhi said, feeling her fear rising.

"I don't want you to go, Haruhi," Renge said with a puppy dog look in her eyes.

Haruhi suddenly hugged and pleaded, "But Renge, h-he's gonna h-hurt me."

"He won't hurt you." Renge said, "I prom-woah!" Renge had fallen down on the ground. Haruhi had grabbed the doorknob, twisted it, opened the door, and ran out as quickly as she could.

"What the-how could you fall for that?!" Kyoya snapped.

"I'm sorry. My senses dulled for a moment," Renge said. "I just miss her so much."

"We'll catch her," Kyoya took out his cell phone and dialed numbers. "We always do."

* * *

"I hate you rich bastards!" Haruhi yelled as she ran from the police force. She pushed things like tables, chairs, and trash cans to slow the police down, but it didn't seem to affect them at all. All the guests at the pension were wide-eyed, shocked, and scared at the display of a police force chasing a brunette maid. Did Haruhi jinx her luck? Did Haruhi do something to the universe to make it hate her guts? She seemed to be the unluckiest person in the world right now. Was it because she said no to Kyoya Ohtori and that's why he had his police force chase after her like wild animals? Goodness, she needed to get to somewhere safe before she lost a freakin' leg.

"Haruhi! In here!" She heard a familiar voice called. Haruhi turned her head to see her boyfriend, Arai, in his car, waving his arm frantically at her.

"Arai?!" Haruhi asked disbelievingly as she began to run towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Do we really have time to answer questions?" Arai asked.

"Right," Haruhi said, "I'm coming!" To be honest, Haruhi was hesitant to get into the car. Not because of Arai, but because of where he appeared to be sitting. 'The way the car is positioned makes it look like he's in the upfront passenger seat,' she thought. 'Oh, who cares? I'm running from the cops for goodness' sake.' As soon as she reached the car, she quickly opened the door and got in.

Haruhi began to speak as soon as she stopped panting, "Arai, I-hey, for a moment, I thought _you_ were driving."

"Nah," Arai said, "it's just some guy."

"Some guy, Arai?" Haruhi asked, getting worried. "Arai, who is he?"

"He said you were in trouble. First I doubted him, but now…"

"Arai! Who is he?!" Haruhi demanded, shouting.

"Calm down, honey," Arai said. "You don't remember him? 'Cause I do. He's one of your old friends."

"Arai…" Haruhi now noticed how high the car ceiling was. The driver turned around to reveal himself as Mori. Mori's face remained emotionless. He turned right back around to focus on the road.

"Arai…Arai!"

"Haruhi, calm down. I know things are overwhelming, but your friend is going to help u-" Her boyfriend was interrupting by a white cloth being forced upon his mouth. His eyes closed and he fell into deep slumber immediately.

"All for some damn fake pregnancy, Mori?!" Haruhi yelled, breathing heavily. She turned to the left door and tried to open it but of course, it was locked. Haruhi swatted and slapped Mori's hands away as he tried to the white cloth to her mouth. Haruhi repeatedly tried to kick the windows, but it was no use. As Mori tried to get closer, she tried to punch, scratch, and kick him. But when Mori reached a red light, he pinned the girl down from the front seat and forced the cloth on her too.

* * *

'Wow, they've really outdone themselves,' Haruhi thought. She shifted uncomfortably in her position.

"Keep still," a male voice said.

Haruhi squeaked as she felt a blade against her arm.

"Keep quiet," a male voice told her in a harsher tone.

A tear rolled down Haruhi's cheek as she felt her heart beat faster. She kept still. She kept quiet. Haruhi was tied up with rough rope around her wrists and ankles and a tight, white, gas-free cloth around her eyes and mouth. Parts of her body ached, her mouth almost felt dry, and her eyes stung. Were her high school friends willing to go this far? If so, she needed to move out of the continent-no, hemisphere-if she ever got free.

Suddenly, she felt her the rope fall from her wrists and then from her ankles.

"Damn dumbass tied it too tight," she heard the voice mutter. Then she felt the white cloths loosen and untie. "Up," the voice ordered.

She stood up and looked at the man. An alarmed expression crossed her face, "I thought you were Mori."

"I'm not," he replied.

"Well, obviously," Haruhi said. She turned around and that was a mistake. Because who Haruhi saw was someone she didn't ever want to see again. Someone she loathed. Someone she nearly wanted to bury alive. One of the main causes that her previous life was in such destruction. Who was it, you ask? Shizue Suoh. Yes, Shizue Suoh was sitting at desk that was a little far away from Haruhi.

"You…"

"Hello Haruhi Fujioka. My name is Shizue Suoh," the old woman introduced.

"I know who you are," Haruhi said, standing still. She wanted to run, but knew that it would end up badly.

Shizue said, "Well now, we're off to an okay start." She smiled at the cigarettes and lighter at the corner her desk. She told the brunette, "My late husband loved to smoke. Looking at them make me happy."

"What do you want from me?" Haruhi asked. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

Shizue smiled, "Straight to the point. I like that." Then the old woman grimaced and continued, "But I don't like you."

"We both don't like each other." Haruhi said in a more demanding tone, "What do you want from me?"

"Ha, I also like bluntess," Shizue said in a tone that sounded like she was mocking Haruhi. "What I want from you is to stay away from my grandson."

"Me staying away from your grandson is not a problem," Haruhi said.

"That's great. Then we shall have no-"

"Your grandson staying away from me is," Haruhi finished.

Shizue narrowed her brown eyes. She said, "My grandson is a happily married man."

"He told me that he's married before, but he also told me he's not happily married."

"Listen, you little slut," Shizue spoke in a more threatening tone. "I don't want your slutty commoner ass around my grandson and his wife. They're about to have a child together and form the perfect family. He's been after you for too long. I thought the pregnancy would make him stop trying to contact you. That filthy child was so damn eager to update you and your dumbass gang about how his life was going. Called you insolent people his family. I've been working too long to form his _actual_ family into a perfect one."

"My slutty commoner ass heard that she was faking it," Haruhi said.

"Of course she is," Shizue said. "She's a high-maintenance, infertile whore who's always throwing herself at him. I almost considered forcing you to bare his child in secret, and pretend she was the mother. At the time, I was in a very desperate and vulnerable position. Ha, can you imagine commoner blood in this family?"

"You knew I wouldn't have done it. You know what? You should be the one to stay away from people," Haruhi said.

"Shut it, commoner," Shizue said. The old woman seemed highly irritated and stressed. She said, "I know what those Host Club boys are doing. They better quit it or someone's getting hurt. You, on the other hand, are a bit of a good girl. You know what business is yours, and what business isn't."

"You…" Haruhi stepped closer to the desk.

Shizue ignored Haruhi and continued, "That's why I offering you a deal. Take this." Shizue slid forward a check, "Get the hell out of Japan and never come back. Don't go to France. Go anywhere but Japan and France. I don't care what you do with the rest of the money. Just don't be here."

"You…" Haruhi reached the desk.

"You want to have a peaceful life, right? Take this chance and go."

Haruhi eagerly snatched the check and examined it. She looked up and smiled at the Suoh woman. Haruhi turned around and began to walk away. She stopped and turned back around. Shizue widened her eyes as Haruhi pulled out a lighter. The young had sneakily snatched it off the desk too.

"You personification of bullshit," Haruhi spoke, "this would matter to me if I ever bothered to get a passport." Before Shizue stop her Haruhi lit the check on fire, went to an open window, and threw it out.

"You should fear me," Shizue threatened in rage.

"You should fear _me_," Haruhi said. "I know what I need to about the rich and what you call 'the commmoners'. You people don't know shit about us. I can play your game, and I can play it right."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The person continued to open the door anyway. Tamaki entered the room, "Grandmother, I know I'm not supposed to be here but we need discuss some business-Haruhi?


	6. Revealing The Unexpected

"Tamaki," she breathed. The brunette froze in her spot. She wanted to say something, but what was she supposed to say?

"You don't know how much I've missed you," Tamaki said as his blue violet eyes lit up. He grabbed her face and kissed her on both cheeks.

"You filthy children!" Shizue yelled.

"Relax, Grandmother," Tamaki tried to calm down, smiling. "You should know it's a type of French greeting."

"Shut up. She's not welcomed here," Shizue snapped.

"Then why are you here?" The blond man asked Haruhi.

"She-"

"I can answer my own damn questions, thank you," Haruhi snapped.

"Don't you dare, you whore," Shizue snapped back.

"Please, both of you, calm down," Tamaki said.

"Don't tell me what to do, filthy child," Shizue insulted.

"She tried to bribe me to leave the country because she didn't want to you to have a successful attempt at contacting me," Haruhi said quickly.

"Grandmother, is that true?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course, it's not," Shizue said. "Commoners will lie just to get in your pockets."

"You don't know me like you think you do, you miserable old woman!" Haruhi yelled as she turned around. "Tamaki, she's lying!"

"Haruhi…" Tamaki grabbed her wrist, "calm down. Please, I beg of you."

"Tamaki," Haruhi said through clenched teeth, "I've lost my patience long ago. I am not gonna keep silent through her bullshit."

"Filthy child, who are going to believe? Some commoner or your grandmother?"

Tamaki sighed. He tried to say something, but he couldn't say anything. "…"

"After all I've done for your illegitimate ass," Shizue said, sitting back down. "Both of you get out."

Haruhi began to ask, "Where's-"

"Out!"

* * *

"I can't believe you've grown more beautiful after a year," Tamaki complimented as they walked outside of the mansion.

"I should slap you," Haruhi said.

"I'll let you," He replied.

She groaned. "Like why do you keep on kissing me whenever we meet again?" Haruhi said.

"My mother used to do the same to me," Tamaki said. "Whenever I got back from school, she'd kiss me on both cheeks and tell me how much she missed me."

Haruhi let out a breath. She asked, "How is she doing?"

"Oh, she's resting."

"Oh, was she in the home while we were there?"

"No."

"How do you know she's resting?"

"Because I saw her resting."

"Did you visit her or something? Is she resting right at this moment?"

"No and yes." Tamaki snapped, "Haruhi, she's resting."

"…Tamaki…is she resting indoors…or is she resting outdoors?" Haruhi cautiously asked.

"Outdoors."

"In a casket?"

"What are you trying to say, Haruhi? That she's...?" Tamaki snapped. He had trailed off. He refused to say that word.

Then it clicked. Tamaki was not willing to accept it. "No, not at all," Haruhi said. "I apologize if that triggered something."

"When did she start resting?"

"…6 years ago." Silence was filled all around them. Tamaki spoke up, his voice cracking, "Roses. White roses. Pure like my mother. Pure like her soul. Pure like her heart. She rests with white roses around her. She rests with smile. She rests in peace."

"Can we visit her sometime?"

"We can't wake her up though," Tamaki said. "We must be careful not to wake her up."

"Of course," Haruhi said, smiling at him. "We won't wake her up."

* * *

"Hi Mitsu, hi Nori," Kaoru said as he passed the employees. They greeted him back with smiles and blushes. Kaoru passed one more female and greeted her, "Hi Mei."

"Hey Kaoru," the blonde replied.

It was a few seconds before he abruptly froze and then turned around quickly and walked back to the girl. He asked, surprised, "Mei? What are you doing here?"

"Um, I work here?" Mei replied, giving him a look.

Kaoru asked, not believing, "Since when?"

"Ask your brother," Mei said. "He's the one who hired me."

"Hikaru hired you and he didn't tell me?!" Kaoru said loudly. Everything and everyone went silent. They all looked at the two with surprised looks. Everyone knew those twins told each other everything they could. They were too close not to do that.

Kaoru ran off to the Hikaru's office and opened the door so hard that it hit the wall.

"I don't know if you're confused," Hikaru said, "but this is not your office. Your office is next door." The older twin took his coffee cup and sipped it. He set it down on his desk.

"Don't play stupid and innocent all at the same time with me!" Kaoru yelled, "What's wrong with you?! You just go and hire someone without telling me?!"

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Did you hire Mei Yasumura or not?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

"What the fuck, Hikaru?"

"I was going to tell you."

"When?"

"…um, right now?"

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I'm gonna propose to her too. We've been dating." Hikaru took another sip of his coffee.

"Excuse me? Who's _her_?" Kaoru took a threatening step forward.

"Mei, duh. We were just talking about her," Hikaru said.

"Are you serious right now?" Kaoru asked. "How long have you two had a relationship?"

"It's been half a year now," Hikaru flashed a smirk. Kaoru grew red in anger, and threw an icy glare at him. Hikaru started to laugh. He said, "Kaoru, I'm just kidding! I'm not gonna propose to her. We haven't even been dating-"

Kaoru let a breath out, "Oh good."

"Yet."

"What the hell do you mean by 'yet'?!" Kaoru asked loudly.

"I'm gonna ask her out soon," Hikaru said.

"Why are you gonna do that?" Kaoru asked, getting more frustrated and irritated by the minute.

"There's just something about her that makes me…" Hikaru thought about her a little and licked his lips. Kaoru scoffed and that's when Hikaru snapped out of his perverted little daydream. He cleared his throat and pulled his collar. He asked, "Is it getting hot in here?"

"Yeah, you didn't turn on your AC," Kaoru snapped.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at his younger twin. He said, "Look, Kaoru, don't you keep on telling me that I need to expand my world and stuff? Well that's what I'm doing."

"Really, Hikaru, really?" Kaoru asked in a low, venomous voice. "When have you _ever_ taken my words into consideration?"

"You know what? I don't get why you're even angry, Kaoru," Hikaru said.

"Because you're a bastard, Hikaru," Kaoru said. "I do everything I can for you, and you treat like it's nothing. You're selfish. You're inconsiderate. You can't even take the time to share something with me these days. You've always been distracted recently, and now I know why. I can't believe you're letting a girl come between us _again_!"

"Again? What the fuck are you talking about?" Hikaru asked.

"Haruhi, of course," Kaoru snapped. "You and I know we both loved her, but it seems that only one of us had moved on. And the other is-no, I won't say." The younger twin looked down.

"And the other is _what_, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked bitterly as he stood up.

"I won't say it."

"Say it."

"_No."_

"_Say it._"

Kaoru said lowly, "I think you're using Mei to either get Haruhi jealous in some way. Or using Mei because she's close to Haruhi and she can be your replacement Haruhi."

"…"

"…"

"You so lucky I'm not firing you."

"Oh, Hikaru, did you forget?" Kaoru said venomously, "We're partners. We both own this company, you asshole." Karou let out a bitter chuckle and said, "You probably forgot what 'we' means."

"Get the fuck out," Hikaru said. "_Now_."

"Gladly," Kaoru said, walking out and slamming the door.

* * *

"I can't wait for the wedding," Fuyumi said excitedly. "Just think about how perfect it will be, and it's just a month away." Fuyumi and Renge were home alone, making the wedding invitations.

"I don't wanna think about it," Renge replied bitterly.

Fuyumi bit her lip and grimaced. She said, "I really don't understand. Kyoya's a really great under all that."

"In front of you, maybe he is," Renge said.

"But I've known Kyoya, and he's really a sweet guy. I promise," Fuyumi defended.

"He doesn't respect me," The dark blonde said.

"At least he doesn't hit you," Fuyumi quietly muttered under her breath.

Renge widened her brown eyes and turned her head. She asked, "What?"

Fuyumi widened her own eyes. She quickly said, "I didn't say anything."

"You muttered something. I heard it."

"Fine," Fuyumi snapped. "I didn't say anything _important_."

Renge persisted, "What did you say?"

"It's not important."

"What did you say?"

"It's _not_ important."

"What. Did. You. Say?" Renge asked slowly and firmly.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Fuyumi slammed the invitations down on the table. Then she stood up and walked away.

Then Kyoya walked into the room. He asked, "I heard slamming, and I saw Fuyumi looking irritated. I guess you're not that good at socializing as you claim you are."

"Kyoya, now is not the time for jokes!" Renge shouted as she slammed the table with great force. She took a deep breath and calmly asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It's my house," Kyoya said.

"I thought you were going out to meet with your father," Renge said, her eyes glued to the table.

"I forgot something. I only left here a few minutes ago, and I come back to see this." Kyoya asked as he took a few steps inside the room, "What happened in here?"

"Kyoya," Renge said, standing up. She went over to him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face in his chest. She asked, though her voice was muffled, "What do you think about Hiroto?"

Kyoya hugged back. "He seems to be a nice, young man but then again, he seems suspicious to me," Kyoya said. "But I decided to dismiss the thought of him being suspicious. I think I'm just being overprotective."

Renge hesitated to speak, but she did so anyway, "…I think he hits her."

Kyoya immediately let go of her. He asked with a bit of shock in his voice, "What? Why?"

"She said so," Renge said.

"…she-she did?" Kyoya asked.

"I…think…she did."

"What do you mean by 'you think'?"

"She muttered it. She thought I didn't hear her."

"But what do you mean by 'you _think_'?"

"Well, I'm not sure if I heard her properly."

"Renge," there was anger in his voice, "you can't just jump to conclusions."

"But Kyoya, I'm not. I swear she said so!"

"Kyoya, Renge, what are you talking about?" Fuyumi asked, standing the doorway. The couple turned their heads to her.

"Fuyumi, Renge is telling me that she thinks…your husband…hits you," Kyoya told her.

Fuyumi furrowed her eyebrows. She yelled, "How dare you, Renge! My husband and I in love and he would never do such a thing."

The dark blonde pulled away from Kyoya. Renge said, calmly, "Fuyumi, please, calm down. I'm only saying that because I thought I heard you say that."

"You _thought_, you didn't _know_." Fuyumi said, "I said that at least he doesn't resist you. As in that he prefers to acknowledge your presence. What I said had nothing to do with my husband." Something vibrated in bluenette's pocket. She took out her phone and checked it. She cleared her throat, "I need to go. Hiroto needs me." Fuyumi took her stuff and hurried out of the place.

Kyoya glared at Renge and said, "See? Don't make assumptions like that. Now you've upset her." Kyoya walked out of the room in anger.

"No," Renge said, narrowing her eyes, "I've _exposed _her."

* * *

"Takashi?" Kimiko said with a sigh.

"Hm?" He said, turning his attention on her. Mori was on the living room couch. His eyes were closed.

"Good, you're awake," Kimiko said. "I was hoping you were after I showered."

"Hn," He replied.

"Takashi, have you ever thought about settling down?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes," He nodded as he responded.

Kimiko's grey eyes lit up, "Really when?"

"Soon."

"It's been a year."

"Soon, I promise."

"You plan on settling down with me, right?"

"Who else?"

Kimiko smiled at her boyfriend. She licked her lips and asked, "Do you plan on having kids?"

"Yeah."

"How much?"

"Many."

Kimiko almost choked on her own spit. She cleared her throat, "Many? How much is many?"

"Sixteen little Takashis and Kimikos," Mori said. But then, he couldn't help but chuckle, and soon Kimiko laughed a little too. Mori continued, "Three or four is enough."

"I agree," Kimiko said. Then silence passed by. Kimiko spoke again, "You know, there are benefits to me being a wife."

"Really?" Mori asked in a sarcastic tone. He was getting tired again.

"Yeah," She said softly.

Mori furrowed his eyebrows as he felt someone sit on top of his crotch. Then he felt soft hands roam over his chest. He opened his eyes and grabbed the wrists. He asked, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Kimiko said with a smile. Her eyes were glued to his chest.

"Why are you on top of me with only a pink bathrobe on?" Mori asked her, blushing.

"I just felt like being close to you right now," Kimiko said. Her eyes met his. She smirked, "Regardless of what I'm wearing." Suddenly, they heard Kimiko's phone ring on a nearby table. "I gotta take that."

Kimiko almost got off Mori until he pulled her back. He smiled, "I don't you to."

"I'll be back," She said with seductive glint his eyes. Kimiko got off of Mori. She went to the table and picked up the call. Kimiko greeted her friend, "Hey Momoka, I-huh? Momoka, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Momoka?...what did you say? Momoka, speak clearly, I can't understand you and-what?! What do you mean?! Oh my god, oh my god. Mori and I will be right over. Okay. Bye."

Mori sat up with a worried look on his face as he saw his girlfriend on the verge of tears. He asked, "What happened?"

"Kazukiyo Soga…he's…dead."


	7. More Surprises

The funeral took place in a church. Soon, it was finally over to the relief of some people. This had been the second death of an Ouran classmate. Haruhi licked her lips, and then bit it gently. She sighed and said, "I'm sorry for your loss, Momoka."

"Thank you," Momoka said as her voice was cracking. She wiped the salty tears from her cheeks with a handkerchief.

"You know," Haruhi said. "Soga-san…he…always liked you."

"I know," Momoka said. "We were very close friends."

"I'm afraid you're not getting what I'm saying," Haruhi muttered, looking down.

"Huh?"Momoka asked. "What do you mean?"

Haruhi looked back up, surprised that the other girl heard her, "Kazukiyo…he loved you…in a romantic way."

"What?!" Momoka asked loudly in surprise. Everyone turned to look at the two. Momoka didn't take notice and continued, "What do you mean?"

"He-"

"Never mind," Momoka said. "I know what you mean. What I mean is…" She took a deep breath before speaking again, "When? When was this?"

"Uh…" Haruhi said nervously before asking, "…remember when we were first-years?"

"Are you serious?!" Momoka yelled, "It's been six years, and he's never confessed?!"

"I guess he was a very shy person."

"I feel horrible," Momoka said, sniffling.

"…I know how you feel, Momoka."

"Really? How?" The sniffling girl asked, doubting Haruhi.

"Someone had feelings for me. They showed it in an…uncomfortable… way for me. I rejected them because of their actions and because I couldn't return the feelings. He died shortly after that," Haruhi explained, squeezing her eyes shut in emotional pain.

"Oh," Momoka said, putting her hand on Haruhi's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Haruhi."

"It's o-" Suddenly, something in Haruhi's black purse vibrated. She apologized, "I'm sorry but would you excuse me for a minute?" Momoka nodded, and Haruhi quickly walked away.

'He's waiting for me,' Haruhi thought as she hurried to get out of the room. Just as she was about to open the doors, someone had already opened them. Her eyes widened.

"Arai, I thought you-"

"Yeah, I just went out a little for some fresh air." Arai said. "The funeral was getting a little too heavy for me. Especially since it was a suicide."

"Oh." Haruhi said, "Wait, what? They're calling it a suicide?"

"Yeah, that's what they're saying it is." Her boyfriend said, "He left a letter and everything. It turned out it was all planned out."

"Why would he kill himself?" Haruhi asked.

"They said maybe because of hard times. Ya know, he was a politician," Arai said. "They also said he was a man who lived under fear."

"Fear of what?"

"Probably fear of scandals or maybe being murdered. They said that his fear of being murdered pushed him to kill himself before anyone else could," Arai told her.

Haruhi asked, "Whose 'they'?"

"The people. They're all saying the same thing," Arai said. "I didn't know any of them. I tried to find your friends so I could make small talk, but I couldn't find them anywhere. It's like they didn't come."

"Well, that would be rude." Haruhi murmured, "And being rude is not in their Host Club blood."

"Host Club blood?"

Her brown eyes widened. Haruhi hadn't meant for him to hear that. She hadn't meant to say it at all. It just slipped out. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, it's nothing."

"Oh, were your friends in a host club?" Arai asked, curious. Haruhi never spoke about them often.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, not wanting to talk about it. "Um, Arai, I gotta go comfort another close friend of Kazukiyo so…"

"Can't I go with you?" asked Arai.

"Don't worry, Arai," Haruhi said. "If I find the Host-I mean, the guys, I'll send them over to you for your little 'small talk'."

"Fine," The man sighed. Then his eyes light up. He asked, smiling, "Can I get a kiss first?"

Haruhi blushed and her eyes widened again, "Wha-urm, ah…yes." The brunette closed her eyes and slightly parted her mouth. Arai closed his eyes too and the space between their lips. Suddenly, the doors opened again and the clearing of throats were heard by a certain group of men. The couple opened and widened their eyes in surprise and embarrassment. They parted for breath.

"Hello…heh," a blushing Arai greeted awkwardly.

"Come in, guys," Haruhi said, blushing also.

"Are you two…" Tamaki trailed off.

"Yes," Haruhi replied.

Hikaru asked, "How long?"

"Three months," Haruhi answered. She asked, "Where have you guys been? Arai and I have noticed we haven't seen you till now. Don't tell me you arrived late? And where are some of your lovers?"

"We were here on time, don't worry. We've just didn't want to make our presence pop out of everyone else's." Kyoya told her. "Kimiko and Renge are looking for Momoka to comfort her. Reiko is right over there standing before the casket."

Haruhi turned around to see Reiko staring right at the body. She squinted and thought, 'It doesn't look like she's saying her goodbyes. It looks like she's just standing there, staring at the body. Weird, I hadn't noticed her over there.' Haruhi sighed and said, "I haven't talked with her at all today so I'm gonna head on over." The rest nodded, and Haruhi went over to talk to Reiko. When she got close enough to Reiko, she stood right next to her and looked at the resting body.

"Reiko…hi," Haruhi greeted.

Reiko jumped a little in surprise and turned to Haruhi. She had been obviously startled. Reiko nodded a little and greeted back, "Hi."

"Saying your goodbyes?"

"I was."

"_Was_? What are you doing now?"

"I'm just…"

"Were you close to him?"

"No. Not at all," Reiko said. "He was always scared of the Black Magic Club. I only knew his name."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"That's not his body," Reiko said.

"Huh?" Haruhi said out of surprise. "What do you mean?"

"That's not his body," Reiko said. "That's not him."

"How do you know?" Haruhi said, "Does your family specialize in death-related stuff?"

"One side of my ancestors has been dealing with art of death for years," Reiko snapped. "Don't doubt me. Don't _ever _doubt me."

"Reiko, no disrespect but you can't just assume," Haruhi said.

"I'm telling you the truth that no one else knows," Reiko said. "Won't you believe me? Or will you think I'm crazy like everyone else?"

'Are the guys treating their women right?' Haruhi thought, 'This is the second time I've heard a girlfriend of theirs being tagged as 'crazy'.' She asked, "You don't think Honey will believe you?"

"I won't try," Reiko said. "We haven't been getting along lately." She sucked in air and put her hands on her face. "I'm terrified."

"Of what? What is making you terrified?"

"Terrified of a divorce, Haruhi," Reiko said. "You don't know how scary it is yet. A divorce especially when you have a sweet child who doesn't deserve to have it happen."

"Reiko, calm down," Haruhi said. "Honey wouldn't do that. He's a reasonable and sweet guy, at least deep down. He loves you and that baby boy."

"His family does care about honor a lot. Honey cares about what his family thinks about him a lot too," Reiko said. "Before we got married, I was 'The Whore'. Now they stopped calling me that, but I'm still a disgrace to them because I got pregnant before I got married."

Haruhi asked, "But are they not disappointed in Honey? Isn't he the one who got you pregnant in the first place?"

"They were for a while but then it seemed to pass over their heads." Reiko said, "The males of the family are kind of proud that Honey got a fuck, they were just upset that he got a girl pregnant too. Me, on the other hand…I guess it's not the same for a girl."

"Reiko, that's horrible." Haruhi asked, "Does Honey know about this? About how you feel?"

"No, he doesn't notice. At least, I don't think so because he's hasn't made it known that he has noticed," Reiko said.

"Reiko, try talking about it with him," Haruhi advised.

"I don't want to anger him," Reiko said

"I don't get it," Haruhi said. "You two looked happy at the pension."

"We _looked_ happy."

"Holy crap," Haruhi realized. "I'm sorry but I have to go meet someone. But please, take my advice into consideration."

Reiko just sighed and said, "This is not Kazukiyo." Haruhi stood there for a second and then left without a word.

* * *

Awkward and tense silence had filled the air after Haruhi left. Stares were shared, and it was a few minutes before anyone spoke. Hikaru broke the silence.

"Did you fuck her yet?" Hikaru asked, crossing his arms.

Kaoru scolded, "Hikaru!"

"What?"

"Um, don't you think that's a bit personal to ask?" Arai asked as he felt his sweat drop.

"I just wanna talk about sex right now. Is that so wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"We're at a funeral, for goodness' sake," Kyoya snapped.

Hikaru repeated himself, "Did you fuck her yet, Arai? Or should I say 'make love' to her?"

"I think that's personal," Arai said.

"So you have?"

"No, I haven't," Arai replied, teeth clenched.

"Are you lying?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, not you too!" Karou said, "God, don't people have any sense?"

"No," Arai said, "I'm waiting until she's ready. Whether it will be if we're married or not."

"Are you ready?" Tamaki asked him.

Arai replied, "I'm ready when she's ready. Period."

Hikaru began to speak, "W-"

"Shut up," Mori snapped in a calm way. "Have respect for Soga."

"Right," Honey agreed. "We're not here to discuss who's doing Haruhi, we're here to attend a funeral."

Hikaru sighed. He said, "Sorry then."

"I apologize too," Tamaki said.

"Me too," Kaoru said, "for my brother. He's such a dumbass." Hikaru glared at his brother and elbowed him in the hip. Everyone jumped a little except Kyoya in slight fear and surprise when they heard a familiar female voice.

"Uh, excuse me guys," Haruhi said.

"Where are you going?" The former host club and Arai asked simueltaneously.

"I'm going to find a friend," Haruhi said.

"Who?" The former host club and Arai looked at each other in confusion at why they kept saying the same thing at the same time.

Haruhi sighed and replied, "Renge." She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hey, are you guys okay? You look tense."

"Well," Kyoya replied cooly, "it is a funeral after all." The rest except Mori nodded nervously. There was silence as she squinted at them in slight disbelief.

"Yeah," Mori said after a few seconds.

"Oh…okay," Haruhi said. She could trust Mori, right? She got passed through them and left the scene.

Everyone excluding Kyoya and Mori let out a breath. Tamaki murmured, "That was close."

"Idiots," Kyoya said.

* * *

Haruhi walked down the steps of the church over to a limousine, and knocked on its window in a certain rhythm. The window was rolled down and revealed Tetsuya to be behind it.

"I'm here."

"You took long."

"I'm here."

Tetsuya sighed and said, "Get in."

"I didn't think we were going anywhere," Haruhi said. "You know, I can't go with you. I came here with my boyfriend."

"Just get in," Tetsuya said. "We can't talk in the open like this. It's too dangerous."

"You think someone may be spying or eavesdropping on us?"

Tetsuya opened the limo's door and scooted over as Haruhi took over the seat. He replied, "I was born into a corrupt syndicate who is still chasing after me after I betrayed my loyalty to them." Tetsuya said, closing his eyes in emotional pain, "That's why they murdered Young Lord. And without warning too. They're corrupt _and_ rude."

"Wait, what? You found out the reason behind Kasanoda's death?" Haruhi asked. "Didn't you say he knew too? That he was going to die?"

"Yes, at least part of it, he sacrificed himself for me and the safety of the Kasanoda yakuza…" He paused and squeezed his eyes shut again. He insulted in a tough loving way, "…fool."

"Oh, I thought…never mind…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"I thought it was because of me," Haruhi admitted, looking down with guilt and sadness.

He asked, confused, "Why would it be because of you?"

"Kasanoda confessed that he had feelings for me, but the way he tried to show it was…forceful…" Haruhi explained. "I rejected him because I couldn't return his feelings. He didn't blame me."

"Oh, well, rejection of a crush wouldn't drive Young Lord to suicide."

"I should've known though." Haruhi said, "When he kept telling me to go and get out of the room, I should've known it was more than him being upset because of rejection."

"He tried to hurry you out of the room?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi said. "I don't like to look back at that night so let's get back to progress." She took a chance to look outside the window. Haruhi saw two men walk up the steps of the church. "They're so late," The woman murmured.

"Who's so late?" asked Tetsuya.

"Those two men and-hey, wait a minute…" Haruhi trailed off as she began to see more men walk up the steps and enter the church. She asked, "Is that supposed to happen with rich people funerals? More people who are mostly men arrive at such a late time? Or new funeral people just enter telling the old funeral people to leave?"

"Um, I don't think that's the case most of the time," Tetsuya said.

"Look," Haruhi said, pointing towards the scene.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no?"

"I-I don't think they're guests," he said softly.

"Huh?" Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard. Haruhi asked, "Tetsuya, what the hell is going on?!"

He ignored her, reached over, and rolled up the open window she was looking through. Then he rolled down the soundproof partition that blocked the front view. Tetsuya ordered, "Step on it." The driver immediately did so.

"Tetsuya, wha-no! What's going on?" Haruhi said, "I need to go back! My friends and boyfriend are in there!"

The man still ignored her as he took out his phone and dialed a number. He said, "Hello? We have a problem. The rival syndicate is attacking a funeral church. They must've expected me to be there. I need to you to go over there to defend the people and with weapons too."

Haruhi was deep in thought as he proceeded to tell them other details they needed to know. 'Why would they expect Tetsuya to be there? He doesn't even know Kazukiyo. Did they have something to do with his death?' She thought.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tetsuya asked, hanging up.

"No I'm not okay!" She snapped. "My friends and boyfriend are in danger, aren't they?!"

"Right," Tetsuya said, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, sorry."

"Where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked. "I want to go back and help."

"What could you do? You don't have any fight training nor any proper weapons at all."

"Still…" Haruhi sighed and asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe."


	8. Violence

"Everyone, keep your fucking hands up, keep it up!" yelled one of the two men that had rudely entered the funeral and greatly disrupted the peace. Everyone turned around in shock and fear. They had no clue what was going on.

"How many times did I have to tell you that you were not going to say that line?" The brunette man next to him said.

"What are they doing?" Kimiko whispered to Renge, "Are they actually trying to rob a funeral?"

"Those guys seem familiar…" Renge tapped her chin. She remembered and whispered back, "I remember them! I remembered trying to cast them as yakuza members in a Host Club film."

"…what?" Kimiko asked, getting a little confused.

"Nothing," Renge said, paying back attention to the scene.

"Okay, now someone tell us where the fuck Tetsuya is!" The brown-haired gangster shouted.

"Or we'll have to use force," threatened the blond one. As soon as he said that, many men started to enter the room in an intimidating manner. Some of the women clutched the men next to them in fear.

"You're looking for Tetsuya?" Honey said, walking out of the crowd and placing himself before the two. "We haven't seen him since Kasanoda's funeral."

"Save your crap, pipsqueak," The brunette gangster said. "We know he's here."

Honey repeated as a particular scary light shined in his eyes, "Pipsqueak?"

"Oo, shit got real," Hikaru murmured.

"Mori, go over there before things get too violent," Reiko said, walking up from behind him.

"Before things get too violent," Kaoru repeated. He said, "A yakuza just broke in here, and you're gonna pretend that it wasn't going to get violent in the first place?"

"God, are rich people funerals always like this?" Arai asked.

"I'm gonna ask again," the first gangster said. "Where the hell is Tetsuya? Someone better spill or this funeral's gonna end up as a bloody one." Momoka whimpered as memories flashed in her mind. Kaoru noticed this and pulled her into his arms as comfort.

"Oh my god, no," Renge murmured in worry. "I don't wanna die in a funeral."

"Tetsuya wouldn't be here, motherfucker," Honey said venomously.

"Does anyone else get worried when Honey swears?" Kimiko whispered.

"Yeah, it so OOC," Renge said.

"Huh?"

Renge sighed, "Never mind."

"I think you're lying, pipsqueak," the blond said.

"Ya know, calling me pipsqueak is almost like cutting your life string," Honey said, still speaking in a venomous tone. His honey blond hair was starting to cover half of his face.

"Leave," Mori said, walking up next to Honey.

"I don't think you dimwits get it," the first gangster said.

"Well then," Mori said.

"I guess…" a scary smile appeared on Honey's face, "we'll have to use force." The short man immediately kicked the brunette man in the face while Mori handled the other one. Suddenly, all of the men of each side lunged at each other.

"Oh my god, is this really happening? A gang fight in a funeral?" Momoka asked, full of fear and worry. She and the other women backed up into a corner of the church.

Renge said, "This would be such a good scene in a-"

Kimiko scolded, "Renge, not now!"

"What do we do?" Reiko asked. "Do we call the police or something?"

"Hey, are you ladies okay?" Tamaki asked as he and Kyoya ran up to them.

"Really?" Momoka snapped, "You're gonna ask if we're okay when there's a gang fight in Soga's funeral?"

"Urm, sorry Momoka," Tamaki said as he patted her back.

"I've called the Ootori's police force and an Ootori ambulance too," Kyoya said, looking down and breathing heavily.

Renge widened her eyes as she noticed something. She asked, "Kyoya? Are you bleeding?"

Kyoya looked up at her, and then at his hip. He saw an increasing blood stain on his buttoned white shirt. He nodded and said, "Yeah."

His best friend reached out to help him. Tamaki said, concerned, "Kyoya, you need to-"

"No, I'll be fine," Kyoya shooed away his hand. Kyoya suddenly winced at the pain.

Tamaki and Renge yelled out in worry, "Kyoya!"

"Kyoya, be reasonable. Obviously you're not fine," Renge said.

"Reasonable…" Tamaki said softly to himself. "Ladies…where's Haruhi? She's safe and sound, right?" The others looked at each other in worry and confusion over the woman.

* * *

The hot liquid was poured down her throat. She moaned in pleasure, and a smile appeared on her face. She licked her lips to collect the drops that may have escaped from her tongue.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yeah," Haruhi replied, "Thank you."

"See? I knew it would make you feel better."

"I didn't know you had it in you," Haruhi said.

Tetsuya scratched the back of his head and smiled. He said, "Thank you. My maternal grandmother taught me how to do so. She said it makes women happy and calm."

"Well she's right," Haruhi said. "Hey, what kind of tea is this?"

Tetsuya replied, "Can't you tell? It's matcha."

She finally set the cup down on the table. 'I know what kind of tea it is,' Haruhi said. 'How could I not? Now all I can think of is Honey.' Suddenly, she burst into a fit of giggles.

"What's so funny?" Tetsuya asked, getting confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Haruhi said. "I hadn't realized I laughed out loud. I was just remembering old memories." She cleared her throat and said, "Thank you for the tea but we really need to get back to the previous subject."

"Right," He agreed.

"Is there something you haven't been telling me, Tetsuya?" asked Haruhi.

"No, why would you say that?"

"You seemed to know what was going on when the rival yakuza was entering the church," Haruhi said. She asked, "Have you been expecting this?"

"I always have to expect attacks like these. I've been associated with two yakuzas," Tetsuya said. "But the thing is that they came to the funeral even though I'm known to have no association with him. It means they're onto us. Somehow they've found out that we've been trying to find out the true cause of Young Lord's death for a year now."

'What did he mean by "he's known"?' Haruhi thought. Instead she asked, "In what way could they find out?"

He took a gulp of his matcha. "Spies or disloyalty," He replied, his brows furrowing. He slammed his cup of tea on the table in anger.

Haruhi said in surprise, "Tetsuya!"

He sighed, "I'm sorry, but thinking about the possible disloyalty of one of my fellow yakuza members at a time like this bothers me greatly."

"I got some new information," Haruhi said, not wanting him to stay so angry for long.

His face expression became an interested one. He asked, "Really? What is it and from whom?"

"I was speaking with Honey's wife, Reiko, and-"

"Honey?"

"Yeah, you know…the Haninozuka's eldest son?"

"Wow, you've met him?" Tetsuya said, "From what I've heard, he's has the skills to be the leader of the most dangerous mafia."

"We were very good friends, best friends almost. I'm sure you've met him before," Haruhi said. She cleared her throat and continue, "As I was saying, his wife was looking at the body in the casket and kept telling me that the body wasn't Kazukiyo's."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she thinks that the body had been swapped," Haruhi suggested, "or the body is a Kazukiyo look-alike."

"Do you believe her?"

The brunette woman sighed and replied, "Honestly, I don't know. With rich people, a lot of crazy things happen." Haruhi took a moment to look around, "Hey, do you not live with a yakuza? This house seems lonely and empty."

"No, this is my hiding place."

"Hiding place?"

"I have _a lot_ of enemies right now, Haruhi."

"Oh." Silence from the both of them began as the conversation ceased and the constant vibrating of Haruhi's phone began. Then a ringtone began to fill the room. Haruhi hesitated before she pulled her phone out of her purse. She answered the call and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" Haruhi said.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi replied happily, "Tamaki! You cannot believe the amount of happiness you've brought me from just hearing your voice. I don't even care that you still know my number right now."

"R-really? Hehe, well, probably it's from my mother's side. She has such a melodious voice and-" A high-pitched scream interrupted him.

Haruhi asked, alarmed, "What the hell was that?"

"A scream, Haruhi," Tamaki said. "I don't know why exactly, but a yakuza just entered the funeral. Remember Tetsuya?"

Her eyes met Tetsuya as she replied, "Yeah."

"They came in here looking for him while threatening our lives." Tamaki explained, "We don't what type of connection Kazukiyo has with Tetsuya, but apparently they do since they came looking for him in the funeral."

"So what happened? What's happening now?" asked Haruhi with concern.

"They provoked Mori and Honey and you know how that would turn out," Tamaki said.

"So what, are they all fighting?"

"The men are fighting, and the women are somewhere in the church safe," He replied.

"The women are not fighting or defending themselves also?"

"Some of them are pregnant, and many of them do not know any type of defense other than self defense," Tamaki said. "Haruhi, don't tell me if you were here that you would try to fight."

"Shut up, Tamaki," Haruhi snapped. "We're not going there again."

Tamaki sighed in frustration, "Haruhi…" He cleared his throat and asked, "Where are you, Haruhi? Are you in the church? Are you outside?"

"…I can't exactly tell you," Haruhi said, looking at Tetsuya again. Tetsuya was looking at her cell phone.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"…"

"Haruhi!"

"Just know that I'm safe."

"Haruhi, this isn't the time for keeping secrets," Tamaki said. "The situation is getting worse. Kyoya's injured."

She asked, "Kyoya? What happened to him?"

"The injury's not that bad according to him," Tamaki said. "It's a light stab wound."

"How is everyone else? Are _they_ injured?"

"Not that I know of," Tamaki said with a sigh, "but there are definitely going to be some injuries." He cleared his throat and asked, "Haruhi, where are you? Please tell me. I want you to be safe."

"Tamaki…"

"Is someone threatening you or something? Haruhi, I swear to god, I will find out-"

"I can assure you I'm safe," Haruhi said.

"Haru-wait, Haruhi, I'll have to call you bac-crap!" The line went dead.

Haruhi quickly picked up her phone. She yelled into it, "Tamaki?! Tamaki?!" The brunette turned to Tetsuya. She suggested, "I think we should go back to the church and-"

"No."

"Tetsuya!"

He responded firmly, "No, we _won't_ go back."

"But we _need _to! My friends are getting hurt…" Haruhi hesitated, "and because of…you!"

"Look, we can't go back for own well-being. Besides your boyfriend wants you safe," Tetsuya said, "It's the best thing to do."

"First of all, he's not my boyfriend. He's just an old friend," Haruhi said. "Second of all, what's wrong with you? Aren't yakuza members always ready to fight for situations like these? Are you scared or something?"

"I'm a human being first before I'm a yakuza member," Tetsuya said. "I'm not scared, okay? I'm just not impulsive and stupid."

Haruhi squinted at Tetsuya as she asked, "Are you calling me stupid?"

"Okay, do you have a plan on how we should go in? Do you have a plan on how to defeat them? And not only in the church, but once and for all? Do you even know how to kick ass?" Tetsuya asked.

"…" Haruhi stayed silent.

He said, "If you wanna be a heroine, you gotta think." He licked his dry lips and murmured, "I thought you were that type of person."

"I am!" She snapped, "It's just…this is my first time dealing with this-"

"Obviously," He muttered. In response, she glared at him.

She continued, "Sometimes in situations, people don't have time to think. Sometimes people just have to do."

"Wrong," Tetsuya said. "In every situation, you have to think…at least a little. It's how you do." Haruhi sighed. She picked up her cup and drank some of the tea. It was not hot anymore but instead warm.

* * *

"Hika-" Kaoru tried to call out his brother's name as he got dragged into an empty part of the church. It was hard to when a gang member was putting their hand over your mouth and holding a knife to your throat. Luckily, Hikaru had heard the cry and had followed the gang member and Kaoru.

Hikaru yelled in anger, "Hey, you let-"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Another gang member asked in a threatening voice as he entered the room, putting a gun to Hikaru's head.

Kaoru yelled out Hikaru's name, though it came out muffled. The first gang member pressed the knife harder against his throat. He yelled, "Shut up! Now tell us where he is!"

"We. Don't. Know." Hikaru snapped, "You all started this shit for no reason. Tetsuya has no ties with Kazukiyo whatsoever!"

"Where's Tetsuya's girlfriend then?" asked the second yakuza member.

"Stop. That doesn't even make any sense," Hikaru said. "Why would we know about his girlfriend? We didn't even know he had a girlfriend until you asked about it. We haven't talked to him since our first year, and that was only once. Other than that, we never saw him again."

"You're lying," the second gangster snapped as he nearly pulled the trigger.

Kaoru bit the gangster's hand and the gangster let go of his mouth in pain. Kaoru yelled out Hikaru's name again. The gangster pushed the blade closer to his skin, drawing a little blood. "Do you wanna say something, dumbass?"

"I'm the dumbass? Look, this is getting annoying," Kaoru said. "If anyone knew and was a snitch, they would snitch right away. But guess what? We don't fucking know!"

"You're right," a voice said. "This is getting annoying." All four men looked around to see who spoke. Suddenly someone kicked the second gangster in the head from behind up in the air. The gun was dropped and fortunately, Hikaru grabbed it first and stood up. The figure stood in the shadows.

Hikaru pointed the gun towards the first gangster. He demanded, "Drop it and move away, fucker!" The first gangster did as he said immediately. The older redhead smirked and said, "Yeah, scared now? You saw that? That was my yakuza shadow. It pounces on my rivals when it's lured out."

"I save your life and you take all the credit," the person said, revealing herself. "Typical."

Both twins said in disbelief, "Mei?!"

"Hey bosses," She greeted with a smirk. Suddenly more people appeared, jumping out of the shadows and dealing with the gangsters. Some went out of the room and then immediately you could hear the room go in an uproar. The next thing you could hear was police and ambulance sirens. They still stared at her in shock through all this. She blushed a little as she realized she was under their gaze for a long time. She joked, "Okay, the siren thing going on is not associated with my group and me."

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, why are you not at work?"

"Hikaru," Kaoru scolded, "she just saved your life. By the way, thank you Mei"

"Yeah," Hikaru flashed a charming smile at her, "thanks Mei."

She smiled back at the both of them and said, "You're very welcome."

"Okay, now that we thanked you…" Kaoru asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"Yeah, it was really unexpected," Hikaru said.

"Oh, well…hm, how do I say this?" Mei asked herself. She said, "I'm in a yakuza."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru said, "You didn't list that as your past occupation."

"H-how? W-what?" Kaoru asked, confused, "I thought you were interested in fashion."

She replied, "Yeah, I am. What's wrong?"

"You're a part of a gang!" Hikaru snapped, "Why? And how? I-I-I just…I didn't know Haruhi was best friends with a gang member! Is there anything else we don't know about you? Wait, does Haruhi even know about this?"

"I'm still Mei Yasumura. The only thing you didn't know was that I was a part of the Kasanoda syndicate and-"

"Whoa, whoa," the twins interrupted her. "How do you know BossaNova? I mean, Kasanoda?"

"It was a year before he died but we dated for awhile," She replied.

"What?!" Hikaru yelled in surprise.

"Yeah, we did. We broke up because we kept having too many arguments and…" Mei sighed. "I wish I could take back what I said. I wish I could at least apologize for what I said. I just wish…" The blonde was on the verge of tears, sniffing. Hikaru walked up to her and patted her on the back as comfort. She squeezed her tears back and murmured, "There's no time for crying and living in the past."

Kaoru asked, "How'd you know him? Did Haruhi introduce you to him?"

"Haruhi knew him?" asked Mei.

"Yeah, didn't you know that?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Mei said. "Despite dating for a year, I never told Haruhi about my relationship with him. I thought she would disapprove since he was a yakuza heir."

"How'd you meet then?" the twins asked.

"In a florist shop," Mei said. "He was such a sweetheart."

"Did he invite you to become a part of the gang?" asked the older twin.

"No, I joined three months ago. I almost got killed because of him, ya know," Mei said.

The twins asked in astonishment, "What?! You did?!"

"That's why they had me join. Just by being associated with him once in the past almost got me dead," the blonde explained.

"…Did you come to the funeral?" the twins asked, "We didn't see you there."

"I was out of town during all of that," Mei said. "I can't believe I missed his funeral."

Suddenly the door was pushed open, and a girl was pushed against the wall. She winced in pain a little, "Kyoya!"

"Shush, Renge," he said as he tightly hugged her.

"Kyoya, I didn't know you had that much strength," The dark blonde said as she breathed heavily. "Your wound, you need to be watching your-"

"I tied it up as best as I could. I'll live." Kyoya said, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Safe from what?"

"It's crazy out there. All of the yakuza members are trying to escape from the police.  
Some of the yakuza are even trying to kidnap the women. One almost got you. Everyone's running all over the place and-" Kyoya paused to catch his breath.

Renge smiled a little. She hugged him back and said, "Thank you then. Ya know, I'm starting to kinda like you more and more every day." She kissed him on the cheek.

Kyoya widened his eyes a little and froze but then regained his composure. He said, "I only did it because I still need you as my wife so it's nothing spec-"

"I know why you really did it," Renge said, hugging him tighter.

"Um, hello here," the twins had ruined the moment.

The fiancées separated in surprise. Kyoya's eyebrows furrowed. He asked, "Why-"

"Long story, no time," Mei said. "Us three have to get back out there."

"It's mess out there," Kyoya said. "I wouldn't recommend it."

Mei asled with sarcasm, "What are you? A doctor?"

"Yes, I am. I work for-"

"Oh, forget it." Mei asked, "Hey, is Haruhi here? Is she safe?"

* * *

"Tetsuya, when can I go back to my boyfriend and friends?" asked the woman.

"Tomorrow," Tetsuya said, relaxing on a couch. He turned on the TV.

Haruhi groaned. She thought, 'I could just try to escape…wait, what am I thinking? He's part of the yakuza. Holy shit, am I trying to get myself killed?' Haruhi sighed. Then she said, "I'm gonna go to the bedroom you assigned to me."

"Okay," Tetsuya said.

Haruhi walked off. The house was large yet small enough for her liking. Soon, she stopped at her door. Haruhi thought, 'This is it. I hope it's nice." The brunette walked inside. Her brown eyes traveled around the room, taking in its appearance. There was a simple bed, dresser, lights, and closet.

'He doesn't keep it fancy,' she thought, 'but then again he told me this was a hiding place.' Her eyes instantly went back to the bed. 'Is that a lump? Maybe it's pillows. I don't see any on the bed yet.' Haruhi walked over to bed, took the blanket, and pulled it back. She screamed. What she saw…was the body of Kazukiyo Soga. She kept screaming until suddenly someone grabbed her and put their hand over her mouth tightly.


End file.
